La Conquista del Corazón
by MaiaT
Summary: AU. Loki, el seductor más famoso de la región conoce a Mayura, una chica sencilla pero difícil de conquistar pues sabe de su fama. Considerandolo un reto, se dispone a conquistar a la chica a cualquier precio... incluso su corazón. Perdón por la tardanza.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora: **Este es el cuarto de los treinta vicios (¿Cuatro? Si sólo has escrito tres) pero el cuarto resultó cubierto por "Una Mezcla Peligrosa" Bien, este corresponde al número 28. También es mi primer AU, así que alabanzas y tomatazos son bienvenidos.

* * *

**LA CONQUISTA DEL CORAZÓN**

**Prólogo****: El baile**

El salón donde se realizaba la fiesta era completamente blanco, las paredes blancas casi se confundían con el mármol blanco del piso y los enormes candelabros de oro irradiaban la luz dorada que hacía lucir todo como si se tratara de un sueño.

Una chica de cabello rosado y largo estaba al fondo del salón, conversando con algunos invitados. Su largo vestido celeste de corte sencillo contrastaba con los elaborados vestidos que todas las chicas llevaban, pero esa había sido su decisión, no aparentaría algo que no era. Había sido muy amable con todos los que se presentaba, así que todos sabían ya su nombre: Mayura Daidouji.

Muy cerca de allí, una despampanante rubia con un vestido púrpura acaparaba la atención de todos los invitados jóvenes y solteros. Era la más bella del salón pero a todos los rechazaba con desdén. No le había dicho a nadie su nombre pero sabían que la única chica de toda la región con tal belleza sólo podía ser Freya, a quien llamaban "La diosa de la belleza".

La música sonaba en el fondo, invitando a bailar, pero nadie se atrevía.

La puerta del salón se abrió lentamente revelando dos figuras tras de ella, dos jóvenes. El primero tenía el cabello largo y recogido y un traje inglés de color oscuro, llevaba gafas frente a sus ojos azul verdoso. Detrás de él venía quien parecía ser su señor, un joven vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro y una camisa de seda de manga larga. Su cabello castaño bailaba con cada movimiento de su cabeza y sus ojos verdes examinaban cada rincón del salón.

Caminó con decisión hacia un rincón pasando por las miradas embelezadas de todas las chicas del salón hasta que su paso fue cortado por Freya que dio un paso al frente.

– Así que finalmente llegaste, Loki –dijo ella saludando.

– Hola, Freya. Siempre tan radiante y hermosa –le dijo con una galantería que era usual en él.

– Gracias, Loki. ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar conmigo?

– Erm… –Loki observó hacia donde se dirigía y no encontró a quien buscaba. No se había dado cuenta que mientras Freya le hablaba, un joven castaño de ojos azules se había acercado a la amable pelirosada y la había invitado a bailar.

– ¡Vamos! –dijo Freya arrastrándolo a la pista de baile y Loki no hizo mucho por evitarlo, sin embargo le dirigió una mirada a su acompañante, su fiel mayordomo Yamino Ryuusuke, quien entendió de inmediato la señal de su amo.

Se dirigió hacia el anfitrión de la fiesta que se trataba de Baldur, hijo de Odín, el personaje más poderoso de la región. Baldur había insistido en hacer la fiesta para que todos lo admiraran por su invencibilidad en los deportes. Practicaba casi todos los deportes conocidos y nadie había podido igualar su fuerza.

Yamino le expresó a Baldur los respetos de su amo y le sugirió dar un discurso a lo que el heredero de Odín no pudo resistirse y de inmediato hizo callar la música.

Todos prestaron atención a Baldur, excepto Loki que con lentitud y sigilo se alejó de Freya y se acercó a donde Mayura había permanecido de pie.

– Buenas noches –le susurró al oido asustando a la chica que volteó de pronto para encontrarse con el cercano rostro de su interlocutor. Ella se sonrojó pero no podía apartar la mirada de esos profundos ojos verdes que encantaban a todas las chicas.

Él se alejó un poco para poder continuar la conversación.

– Eh… buenas noches –respondió ella recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial.

– ¿Le gustaría ir a tomar un poco de aire? Baldur seguramente tardará su discurso y siempre dice lo mismo.

– Disculpe, pero no creo que sea educado dejar al anfitrión en medio de su discurso.

¿Qué era eso que había notado en su voz¿Era desprecio? Nunca una chica lo había despreciado antes.

– Lo lamento. No quería molestarla –dijo él con una seductora sonrisa –¿podría al menos decirme su nombre?

– Mucho gusto, soy Mayura Daidouji.

– Yo soy…

– Loki Laufeyjarson, lo sé bien, me han hablado mucho de usted.

– ¿Ah sí?

– Usted es conocido por ser el rey del engaño. Un seductor de primera. Creí que estaba muy a gusto con Freya¿por qué no regresa con ella?

– Nunca te había visto por aquí, quería conocerte.

– Pues bien, ya sabe quien soy. Si me disculpa, me gustaría saber que es lo que tiene que decir Baldur.

_«No me rendiré… Nunca nadie me había rechazado. Haré que te arrepientas de eso, Mayura Daidouji»_

* * *

**N.a: **A pesar que esto nació como un vicio… de pronto me dí cuenta que podía llegar a ser una historia más larga. Así que volví este pequeño vicio en el prólogo de mi primer AU y hay algunos otros vicios que puedo aplicar a la historia. ¿Debería continuarlo? 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notas de autora: **Me tardé un poco… ne? (Dulce: Un poco ¬¬ ) Si, ya sé que me pasé más de un mes sin actualizar y lo siento… (Dulce: No lo sientes, estas muy contenta) Sabes, odio que puedas saber lo que tengo en mi mente. Pues sí, estoy muy contenta, pero no por hacerlas esperar, sino por esta historia. Este capítulo corresponde al vicio 1: Inicio

Sin más preámbulos, el primer capítulo propiamente dicho de este AU.

* * *

**LA CONQUISTA DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo 1**

Mayura Daidouji era una muchacha de 20 años que, junto a su padre, había llegado desde Midgard a la Villa de Asgard. Una conocida de su difunta madre la recomendó para un empleo entre los señores de la alta sociedad y ella, al tener que cuidar de su padre enfermo, aceptó mudarse.

Su casa se encontraba al otro lado del puente Bifrost, donde el pueblo de Jotunheim se levantaba. Al cruzar el puente comenzaba la hermosa Villa de Asgard donde estaba la casa a la que acudiría a trabajar. Una vez instalados en la modesta casa, se acercó a ellos una anciana que había servido al Señor Odín toda su vida hasta que fue muy vieja para continuar trabajando.

Al estar siempre cerca de Odín, ella tuvo mucho contacto con le hermanastro de este y como Mayura estaba dentro del rango de edad que correspondía a los gustos del joven amo, no dudó en advertirle sobre el irremediable casanova y rompecorazones de Loki Laufeyjarson.

También le encargó a su hija que se encargara de enseñarle cómo era todo en la Villa, así que la mujer se hizo acompañar de Mayura hasta la casa de las Hermanas Norn, donde servía a la menor de estas tres, la señorita Skuld. Mientras la mujer arreglaba la habitación de la jovencita, esta inició una conversación con Mayura, llevándola a sus jardines. Sin que Mayura lo mencionara, Skuld le advirtió que se alejara todo lo que pudiera de Loki, que era un conquistador sin remedio y que ninguna jovencita de su edad se había salvado de sus engaños y seducciones, y cuando decía que ninguna lo había resistido, se incluía a ella misma. En el momento en que ellas creían que habían logrado apoderarse del corazón del atractivo pero engañoso conquistador, él las abandonaba sin ningún lamento.

Habiéndose ganado la amistad de la señorita, fue ella quien la invitó a la fiesta ofrecida por Baldur para celebrar su más reciente triunfo en la última competencia de tenis.

Sin embargo, a la anciana, a la joven Skuld y a todas las personas que le advirtieron del amo Loki, se les olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle…

––––0––––

La mañana posterior al baile, Mayura se encontraba lista para presentarse ante su nuevo jefe. Su trabajo sería convertirse en la niñera y maestra del hijo de uno de los aristócratas. El pequeño tenía unos ocho años y había perdido a su madre al nacer. Las otras niñeras no habían durado mucho tiempo, desconociéndose la razón de este fenómeno.

Al llegar a la dirección que le habían dado, se encontró con una enorme mansión con lujosos jardines llenos de artísticas fuentes y arbustos perfectamente podados. La puerta estaba bellamente adornada con grabados en madera y plata. Al ser conducida al salón principal por una de las mucamas, se dio cuenta de la verdadera riqueza de la casa a la que ahora serviría.

En la pared del fondo, un enorme retrato de una joven –casi una niña –, de cabello violáceo y aspecto sombrío, le indicaba que ella debía ser la difunta madre de su nuevo pupilo.

Una voz infantil y unos rápidos pasos la tomaron por sorpresa. Un pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes había entrado corriendo y ocultándose detrás de una larga y pesada cortina que cubría uno de los enormes ventanales, se dirigió a Mayura.

– No digas que me has visto –advirtió. En el instante que desapareció detrás de la tela, alguien más irrumpió en el salón con paso ligero.

– Amo Fenris, cuando su padre se entere…

El recién llegado y la joven permanecieron en silencio al haberse reconocido.

– Tú… tú… –tartamudeó ella – tú eres…

– Yo soy el mayordomo y hombre de confianza del señor Loki. ¿Usted es la nueva nana del amo Fenris?

– ¿Nueva nana? –dijo el niño, delatando su escondite – ¡No me habían dicho que tendrían nueva nana.

– Amo Fenris, así que allí estaba. Su padre se enfadará mucho si sabe que salió al río sin compañía.

– ¿Acaso tú se lo vas a decir, soplón? Además, nunca me dejan hacer nada divertido. Al menos cuando papá sale yo puedo hacer lo que quiero.

– No diga eso, joven amo. ¿Qué va a pensar la señorita Mayura de usted al oírlo decir esas palabras?

El pequeño Fenris hizo una mueca pero agachó la cabeza.

– Así que tú eres el pequeño que debo cuidar –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa e inclinándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño – por lo que veo ya no eres tan pequeño y puedes cuidarte bastante bien tú solo.

Fenris la miró sorprendido pero prontamente sonrió.

– Vaya, al menos alguien lo reconoce en esta casa. Ya que lo comprobaste, puedes marcharte porque no necesitamos tus servicios –dijo con tono de autoridad que le hizo gracia a la joven niñera.

– Bueno, no necesitas mis servicios como tu niñera, pero ¿qué te parece una compañera de aventuras? Así podrás ir a donde quieras sin que te reprendan –dijo susurrándole la última frase.

Pero Fenris le sonrió con admiración pero al mismo tiempo con altanería.

– Eres muy lista, pero de ningún modo dejaré que alguien como tú sea mi niñera.

– ¿Alguien como yo? –preguntó ella sin entender lo que el niño le había dicho.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dándole paso al amo y señor de la mansión. El joven mayordomo hizo una reverencia.

– Amo Loki, que bueno tenerlo en casa.

Mayura, al verlo, no pudo evitar sentirse enojada, molesta, abochornada y nerviosa, mientras que Loki, al verla, sonrió con picardía agradeciendo los favores que el destino le había concedido al llevar a la persona, objeto de su más reciente reto, directo a su territorio.

– Así que nos vemos de nuevo –dijo él con arrogancia.

– Por desgracia –respondió ella en voz baja y luego hizo una reverencia hacia él –disculpe mi arrogancia durante la fiesta.

– No importa si no vuelve a repetirse –dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la barbilla la hizo incorporarse y mirarlo a los ojos, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Pero Mayura se soltó del suave agarre del seductor y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

– Disculpe, pero la única razón que me trajo a este lugar es cuidar del pequeño amo Fenris. En lo que a mí respecta, prefiero no tener que cruzar ninguna palabra con usted.

Fenris observaba el intercambio de palabras, gestos y miradas entre ellos dos, sonriendo por el desprecio que Mayura parecía sentir por Loki.

– Eso no se va a poder –dijo Loki – ya que todo lo que se relaciona con Fenris deberá consultarlo conmigo, así que eso le hará cruzar más de una palabra conmigo y con bastante frecuencia.

– ¡Deja ya de controlarme, papá! –replicó el niño.

– ¿Papá? –dijo ella sorprendida.

– ¿No lo sabías? Fenris es mi hijo –dijo él con seriedad, casi ofendido por la ignorancia de la muchacha. Ella se encontraba muy apenada y sólo podía tartamudear algunas palabras.

– Lo siento, pero es que usted es tan… joven, que creí que eran hermanos o algo así –dijo ella sin dejar atrás su bochorno.

– Papá tiene 24 años, ya no es tan joven –aclaró el niño con inocencia, causando la risa de Loki y Yamino.

– Eso lo dices porque sólo tienes siete años, pero ya lo comprenderás al crecer –dijo el conquistador.

– ¡Oye! No olvides que cumplo ocho años en un mes.

– Señorita Mayura –dijo el mayordomo – le enseñaré la casa mientras los amos se preparan para el almuerzo.

– Sí –respondió ella contenta de poder alejarse de Loki –muchas gracias…

– Yamino, lo lamento… no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Yamino Ryuusuke.

– Yo soy Mayura Daidouji –dijo ella. Luego fue escoltada por el joven a todos los lugares en que se le permitiría estar dentro de la mansión, mientras que Fenris subía las escaleras obligado por su joven padre.

––––0––––

Cuando Yamino la dejó en el pasillo del segundo nivel, ella ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ese trabajo, sobre todo al tener al tan "temido" Loki Laufeyjarson como su jefe.

– Oye, a ti no te agrada mi padre¿no es así? –la abordó el pequeño.

– ¿Qué? Bueno, yo… –ella no encontraba palabras para describir su inconformidad y explicársela a un niño…

– Me parece muy bien, todas las que vienen a ser mis nanas se enamoran de él de inmediato y cuando él les rompe el corazón se van, así que si él no te agrada, te quedarás por mucho tiempo.

Ella rió por su extrañamente acertada lógica. En efecto, Loki no era de su agrado, aunque la impresión causada la noche anterior al conocerlo le hacía comprender a sus antecesoras.

– Así que después de todo aceptarás mi compañía –le dijo al pequeño.

– Bueno, si puedes cumplir lo que dijiste sobre ser mi compañera de aventuras, pero no creo que puedas seguirme el paso.

– No lo creas, aunque ya tengo 20 años aún puedo moverme como cualquier niño. Además, yo fui la líder de mi grupo cuando vivía en Midgard. Éramos la pandilla _Fushigi Mistery._

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el niño sin entender.

– Bien, es una expresión de donde yo vengo. Básicamente significa Misterio Misterioso. Siempre jugábamos a ser detectives, es por eso que tomamos ese nombre.

– ¿Detectives? –exclamó el pequeño –Eso es muy interesante ¿eran muchos niños?

Mayura se tornó melancólica al recordar sus años de infancia. Había dejado atrás a muchos amigos. Reiya, Ayana… pero sobre todo lo extrañaba a él, el chico más popular y atractivo de su barrio, pero para ella era su amigo, su compañero del alma, su amor desde la infancia… Koutaro.

– Bien, participaban casi todos los chicos del barrio pero los líderes éramos Reiya, Ayana, su primo Koutaro y por supuesto que yo.

– ¿Alguna vez resolvieron un misterio importante?

– Bueno… –ella rió – no resolvíamos asesinatos o secuestros, pero una vez resolvimos un robo.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo el niño algo entusiasmado.

El padre del muchacho apareció al final del pasillo en ese momento.

– Sí –respondió ella –pero te contaré cuando termines tu almuerzo.

––––0––––

Mayura estaba en la cocina, conversando con el resto de la servidumbre, cuando Yamino entró y caminó directo a ella.

– Señorita Mayura, el amo Loki ha solicitado su compañía en la mesa.

– Gracias Yamino, pero mi lugar está aquí.

El mayordomo sonrió gentilmente.

– Usted debe estar al tanto de las "acciones" del amo… así que no tiene de qué preocuparse más que hacer enfadar al amo Fenris –dijo recobrando la seriedad – Ha sido el pequeño quien le ha pedido a su padre que la deje acompañarlos a la mesa.

– En ese caso, me encantaría –dijo cambiando de actitud –Gracias Yamino.

Las demás empleadas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

– Vaya, ninguna había tenido el valor de rechazar al amo –dijo una de las más ancianas.

– Esta chica tiene algo especial –dijo otra un poco más joven.

– Quizá sea la única que se atreva a ponerlo en su lugar de una vez por todas – exclamó indignada otra de ellas.

Pero la cuarta cocinera permaneció en silencio y sólo sonreía.

– ¿Y a ti que te pasa? –le reclamó la más joven.

– Bien, yo no creo que ella sea tan diferente a las otras muchachas, pero creo que hay algo muy peculiar en ella.

– No te entiendo.

– Tengo la impresión que tarde o temprano terminará cediendo ante los encantos del amo.

– No, espero que no sea así.

Mientras, Mayura había llegado al comedor y tomado su puesto junto a Loki y frente a Fenris. Yamino, como ya era costumbre, también los acompañaba en su habitual puesto, junto a Fenris.

– Quería que vinieras para que me contaras el caso de robo que resolvieron tú y tus amigos – dijo Fenris.

– Encantada de poder hacerlo – y luego volteó hacia Loki – gracias por permitirme acompañarlos.

– ¿Crees que me privaría de tu hermosa compañía? –dijo él colocando su mano sobre la de Mayura, pero ella, aunque se sonrojó un poco, retiró la mano rápidamente.

– Vine porque su hijo lo solicitó –dijo con altanería y luego sonriéndole a Fenris continuó – Te voy a contar la historia de cómo el club _Fushigi Mistery_ resolvió el caso de la ropa robada.

– ¡Si! –exclamó el niño con alegría haciendo que su padre sonriera y se olvidara temporalmente del enfado que ella había causado al rechazarlo.

– Bien, los patios de mi barrio eran muy seguros, todos colgaban su ropa sin preocuparse, hasta una tarde en que desapareció la sábana de la señora Tachi. Al día siguiente desapareció el suéter del doctor Mikoto y así, día a día desaparecía ropa. Claro que la policía comenzó a investigar, pero no tenían las habilidades del club de detectives.

– ¿Cómo fue que lo descubrieron?

– Bueno, formamos guardias para ver si desaparecía algo más pero nada ocurría. Pasó una semana así y cuando ya nos habíamos rendido, volvió a ocurrir, así que Koutaro fue el primero en llegar al lugar y encontrar la mejor pista de todas… un rastro de huellas que rodeaban la casa y se adentraban en las profundidades del bosque cercano.

– ¿Qué era¿Qué era?

– Reiya y Ayana tenían miedo, Koutaro dijo que debíamos esperar a la policía pero yo me aventuré a seguirlo y me condujo hasta una cueva. Continué entrando hasta encontrar una montaña de ropa arrugada y en el medio, dos pequeñas bolitas de pelo.

– Lo imaginaba –murmuró Loki.

– De pronto –continuó la pelirosada – la madre apareció en la entrada. Era una muy hermosa loba negra, pero estaba lista a atacarme. Afortunadamente llegó Koutaro y me salvó distrayéndola lo suficiente para que pudiéramos salir corriendo.

En sus ojos podía leerse un enorme cariño cada vez que mencionaba a Koutaro y esto molestaba a Loki.

– Vaya, así que Koutaro debe ser tu novio –dijo él con cierta malicia, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, bajara un poco la cabeza y sintiera los ojos llorosos.

– No lo es –dijo en tono melancólico – es sólo un buen amigo de la infancia.

Loki lo comprendió en ese momento, ella estaba enamorada de Koutaro pero no era correspondida. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él lograra borrar a ese tipo de su corazón y entonces podría tenerla para él todo lo que quisiera.

Mientras, Fenris estaba muy contento. Si Mayura estaba enamorada de alguien más, no podía enamorarse de su padre y por lo tanto, no tendría motivo para irse, significaba que podía dejarse encariñar con la chica nueva.

Yamino observaba silenciosamente el curioso cuadro y reía para sus adentros. En verdad había algo en Mayura que la hacía más especial que cualquier otra chica. Quizá era su sinceridad y sencillez o su seguridad en sí misma, no estaba del todo seguro, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la llegada de la chica a la vida de los jóvenes amos.

––––0––––

Sin darse cuenta, los cuatro estaban riendo de una de las anécdotas de Mayura.

– Papá nunca cuenta cosas tan divertidas –dijo Fenris.

Mayura sonrió al pensar en que Loki debía ser un sujeto muy aburrido.

– Eso es porque soy un detective serio –dijo él haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

– ¿De… detective?

– Sí, creí que estabas muy al tanto de mis actividades –se regodeó – pero no sabías que tenía un hijo y que era detective. ¿No te parece que tus fuentes son muy poco confiables?

– No lo creo, es sólo que… quizá no lo creyeron importante – intentó excusar.

– ¿No crees que quizá lo que te hayan dicho no sea del todo verdad?

– Llegué a creerlo pero su actitud me confirmó muchas de ellas –respondió seriamente cortando a Loki.

_«El hecho que sea tan difícil de persuadir hace que me interese más seducirla. Como sea, Mayura Daidouji será __mía»_

– Papá¿puedo ir mañana al pueblo? En compañía de Mayura, claro está –solicitó el pequeño de cabello oscuro.

– ¿Para qué quieres ir al pueblo? –preguntó Loki.

– Oh, vamos papá… le prometí a Narva que iría a jugar con él y no he podido cumplirle.

El semblante de Loki se tornó serio, casi enfadado.

– Sabes que me gusta que hagas amigos, pero no me agrada que te juntes con él.

– No sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto. Narvi es…

– No puedes ir a verlo –interrumpió Loki con severidad.

– ¡Te odio, papá! No me dejas hacer nada –dijo él saliendo del comedor. Mayura, aunque estaba confundida, pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

– Gracias por la comida –dijo Loki y se levantó.

Lentamente abandonó la habitación dejando solos a Mayura y a Yamino.

– Hay cosas sobre el amo Loki que tendrá que descubrir con el tiempo.

– ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? –preguntó ella.

– ¿Por qué no habla con el amo Fenris? Él le dirá lo que a él le ocurre.

– Yamino¿no puedes simplemente decírmelo tú?

– No puedo, todos tenemos prohibido discutir la vida privada de los amos, sólo ellos pueden contarle lo que les ocurre.

– ¿Y no puedes hacer una excepción?

– Me temo que no. Señorita, quizá deba ver donde está el amo Fenris y que no se meta en problemas o usted podría resultar perjudicada.

– Yamino, eres muy amable, pero resultas muy molesto –dijo ella marchándose en la dirección que Fenris lo había hecho. Yamino sonreía mientras se levantaba también.

––––0––––

Mayura encontró al pequeño en la parte este del enorme jardín donde había una enorme fuente que contenía peces. Se divertía metiendo la mano y que los tontos peces trataran de morderlo.

– Es una suerte que no sean pirañas – le dijo ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí¿Mi padre te envió?

– No, vine a ver cómo estabas y ver si necesitabas una compañera de juegos.

Él permaneció en silencio un poco más.

– A veces no entiendo a papá.

– ¿Por qué? Claro que no sé la razón para que él…

– Todo es porque le molesta Narvi –interrumpió el pequeño.

– Fenris¿quién es Narvi?

– Mi hermano –respondió con naturalidad dejando a Mayura impresionada y sin palabras por un rato mientras el pequeño continuaba su entretenida provocación hacia los ingenuos animales.

– ¿Tu… tu… tu hermano? –tartamudeó ella finalmente.

– Sí, al menos eso es lo que todos dicen, pero yo no lo creo –contestó él con la misma tranquilidad de antes.

– ¿Podrías explicarte?

– Narvi es unos meses mayor que yo, así que no es posible. Además… bueno, no lo conoces.

– ¿Quién es la madre de Narvi? –preguntó dominada por la curiosidad.

– Su nombre es Sigyn. Papá cree que yo no sé nada sobre lo que todos dicen, pero sé que ella era… o mejor dicho, es como todas las niñeras que he tenido, que han tratado de casarse con él a la fuerza pero no sé por qué a papá le molesta tanto que yo sea amigo de Narva. Si no somos hermanos, no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

– ¿Has intentado preguntarle?

– No, pero sé lo que respondería: "Eres muy chico para entender" Esa es su respuesta para todo. No entiende que yo lo comprendo muy bien… él se avergüenza de mi.

En sus pequeños ojos verdes se asomaron dos diminutas lágrimas que quiso ocultar volteando su rostro.

Ella se sobrecogió, el niño frente a ella tenía muchos problemas con su padre y ella, como su tutora, debía ayudarlo… aunque para eso tuviera que acercarse a Loki, cosa que no le parecía una genial idea pero no podía dejar que el pequeño, con el que ya se había encariñado, continuara sufriendo de esa manera.

– Yo no creo que tu padre se avergüence de ti.

– No llevas suficiente tiempo aquí para darte cuenta –dijo con tristeza – yo tengo la razón.

– Entonces, usaré el tiempo necesario para demostrarte que ningún padre se avergüenza de su hijo, simplemente no es posible.

– Prepárate para lo imposible –susurró el pequeño.

––––0–––

Comenzaba a anochecer y Mayura estaba a punto de marcharse, si no hubiera sido por Fenris que estaba prendido a sus piernas. Yamino intentaba, sin éxito alguno, convencerlo que la soltara.

– No tiene que marcharse –interrumpió el amo de la casa –Su presencia sería muy útil de noche.

Mayura no dijo nada, estaba un poco confundida porque, por una parte, su trabajo se le facilitaría si pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con el niño, aunque también significaba estar cerca del padre y por otro lado, tendría que abandonar a su propio padre.

– Eso es algo que tendría que discutir con mi padre, pero lo consideraré –y se inclinó para susurrarle al niño –prometo que mañana escaparemos al pueblo.

– ¡Gracias! –exclamó él soltándola. Ella hizo una reverencia hacia Loki y se marchó en un vehículo proporcionado por su nuevo jefe.

– Parece que esta niñera si te gustó¿verdad hijo? –dijo Loki sonriéndole a su hijo.

– No vayas a arruinarlo –dijo él con enfado y lo dejó en el recibidor.

Yamino permaneció en silencio un rato, observando el semblante entristecido de su jefe. Lentamente se acercó a él.

– Arregla todo para que ella tenga una habitación cercana a la de Fenris y que sea tratada con el respeto debido –ordenó al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para no levantar mucho la voz.

– Lo que usted diga, amo –dijo Yamino haciendo una reverencia y marchándose.

––––0––––

En una mansión no muy lejana de allí, un mensajero acababa de llegar con noticias para su amo.

– Ella trabajará para Loki cuidando del pequeño Fenris.

– Vigila cada uno de sus pasos, quiero saber todo sobre ella.

– Sí, amo.

El sirviente se marchó y al instante, una mujer apareció en el despacho donde la conversación se había llevado a cabo.

– ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en esa mujer?

– No lo entenderías, esa mujer es la mujer ideal, simplemente es perfecta.

– Hermano, no te dejes llevar tan rápido por primeras impresiones – respondió ella apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta.

– Mi querida Freya… el hecho que haya rechazado a Loki habla muy bien de ella.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Freyr? –exclamó la rubia.

– Nada, hermana.

––continuará––

* * *

**N.A: **Con esto creo que muchas sabrán por donde quiero llevar la historia. Sin embargo, espero que la sigan leyendo después de esto. Siento que más adelante les daré algunas razones para matarme, no lo sé, es posible, pero realmente espero que no lo hagan :P 

Avances del próximo capítulo:

– _¿En qué demonios pensabas al desobedecer mis órdenes¿Querías satisfacer tu curiosidad?_

– _Se equivoca, no fue curiosidad, yo…_

Como siempre, agradezco que hayan leído mi fic y agradezco aún más si se atreven a dejarme su comentario de lo que les gustó o no les gustó del fic, ya saben… dulces, miel o si quieren tirarme tomates y hasta flammes, todos son aceptados. Disculpen la espera, y el próximo que actualizaré será Kakono to Mirai.

Por último, la publicidad directa, así que si ya se aburrieron pueden pasar directo al review:

Próximamente en cartelera:

Cómo volver a Soñar, un fic de Pita–ten

Aprendiendo a Sonreir, otro fic de MaLoRa.

Hasta la próxima: Maia–chan (Y Dulce–kun, que de nuevo no me dejaron hablar mucho)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notas de Autora: **A quienes tanto esperaban esta continuación, aquí la tienen. Ésta corresponde al vicio 6: Escape.

Aprovecho para dar un saludo, aunque sea con un día de retrazo a Angie y a Lian Kasumi Himeko por su cumpleaños. (Y a Mayura porque según mi fic (Kakono to Mirai) ayer fue su cumpleaños :P.

Y finalmente, gracias a todos los lectores que me han brindado su apoyo aunque yo me retrase tanto en publicar. Domo Arigato.

* * *

**  
**

**LA CONQUISTA DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo 2**

Mayura Daidouji había llegado como niñera del pequeño Fenris Laufeyjarson, que era el único hijo de Loki Laufeyjarson, el joven más codiciado de todo Asgard, aunque también el más conquistador, y por eso, todos a su alrededor sabían hasta el último detalle de la vida amorosa del adinerado viudo, por que a su joven edad ya era viudo. Se había casado con la madre de Fenris, su mejor amiga de la infancia y compañera inseparable pero todos decían que se habían casado por obligación y que Fenris no era el único hijo de Loki.

Fenris le había contado él mismo estas cosas a la joven mujer que había llegado como su nueva niñera y ella se había ganado confianza. Y ese día le había prometido llevarlo al pueblo para que pudiera visitar a su amigo Narva, así que le dijo a Yamino, el mayordomo de la familia, que ambos irían a dar un paseo por el bosque y no mintieron, pero fue porque también del bosque podían dar marcha hasta el puente que dividía la comarca.

—Mayura¿vas a vivir con nosotros? —se atrevió preguntar luego de haberlo pensado mucho.

—Pues, lo conversé con mi padre —y le había explicado la necesidad del pequeño— y él está de acuerdo si voy a casa los fines de semana. Supongo que al menos ese día tu padre…

—El sábado desaparece todo el día y el domingo siempre está tan cansado que se la pasa durmiendo… pero yo sé por qué lo hace…

El pequeño ya no dijo nada pero ella se imaginaba la razón que él creía. Le había dicho que su padre se avergonzaba de él y por la actitud del hombre, entendía que él se sintiera así, pero su corazón no podía albergar la idea que un padre pudiera sentirse así acerca de su hijo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pequeño pueblo y Fenris guió a Mayura a una pequeña casa un poco más elegante que la del resto que se levantaba no muy lejos del río. En el jardín había un pequeño jugando en solitario y Mayura dedujo que se trataba de Narva.

—¡Fenris! —exclamó al verlos y salió corriendo. El pequeño de ojos verdes también corrió hacia su amigo.

—Vine a verte —dijo el pequeño— podemos ir a jugar al río.

Mayura examinó bien al otro niño. Cabello rubio, piel blanca y sus ojos eran de color azul que, aunque eran hermosos, no se comparaban con el aire misterioso y encantador que tenían los ojos verdes de Fenris, los que había heredado de Loki.

Justo en ese momento salió de la modesta casa una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia atada con una trenza y sonrió al ver a los dos pequeños conversar tan amenos, luego saludó a Mayura con un movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa que ella imitó de vuelta.

—¡Hola Sigyn! —exclamó Fenris acercándose a la mujer —¿Cómo estás¿Podemos ir a jugar al río? Prometemos tener cuidado.

—Si, mamá. ¿Podemos? —secundó Narva.

Ella sonrió y miró a Mayura.

—¿Cree que haya algún problema? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Ambos niños voltearon hacia ella esperando la respuesta y ante tal ansiedad no pudo negarse.

—Pero no te alejes mucho —le respondió.

Casi ni pudo terminar la oración por que los niños ya habían emprendido una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero.

—Fenris parece apreciarte mucho, nunca lo había visto tan respetuoso con una de sus niñeras.

—¿Quiere decir que usted las conoció?

—Sí —dijo sonriéndole— Todas le traen aquí esperando que con eso el pequeño las acepte pero me parece que ese no es tu caso.

—No, y es extraño, al principio creí que no le agradaba.

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

Ella aceptó y Sigyn preparó y sirvió un delicioso té.

—Creo que no me he presentado propiamente, yo soy…

—Mayura Daidouji —interrumpió— Todo el pueblo sabe quien eres… todos hablan de la forma en que rehusaste bailar con Loki.

—¿De verdad? De haber sabido que sería mi jefe…

—¿Habrías bailado con él?

—No —dijo con seguridad— pero habría evitado tratarle de manera tan descortés.

Sigyn rió pero en sus ojos dorados se dejó ver la tristeza.

—Te admiro —dijo con voz suave y melancólica— Hasta ahora no había conocido a alguien capaz de mantenerse en sus cabales al recibir la atención de Loki.

"_Ella es como mis otras niñeras" _le había dicho Fenris. Ahora sabía que se refería a que ella también se había enamorado de Loki.

—De seguro has oído lo que todos dicen sobre Narva —dijo con pena pero más con pesar— que él es…

—Fenris fue quien me lo contó pero… admito que tenía mis dudas que fueron disipadas cuando lo vi. Se parece mucho a ti pero…

—Sacó los ojos de su padre —declaró con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Mayura, curiosa por naturaleza, no pudo evitar preguntar por el padre de Narvi.

—Él era mi prometido —respondió sin objeción —yo tenía unos 15 años y Loki había iniciado su romance con Spica, la madre de Fenris… Loki y yo éramos amigos desde la infancia y nunca nos separábamos hasta que mi padre arregló mi compromiso con Theoric. Todos habían pensado que yo terminaría por casarme con Loki pero para mi padre, el árbol genealógico de Loki no le parecía suficiente digno para mí.

La última frase la dijo con más tristeza que el resto.

—Si —dijo respondiendo a la mirada de Mayura— yo estaba muy enamorada de Loki pero él nunca me vio como algo más que una amiga… quizá una hermana. Por eso siempre le fui fiel a Theo y me entregué a él una noche antes que partiera en un barco que se perdió en una tormenta. No me arrepiento porque así llegó Narvi a mi vida.

—¿Entonces por qué piensan todos que Loki es el padre? —dijo y luego aplastó sus manos sobre su boca dándose cuenta de que ya se había pasado de curiosa.

—No te preocupes por preguntar —le dijo sonriéndole—. Eres la primera que escucha la historia como es y no como todos pensaron que había ocurrido y te agradezco por escucharme.

Ambas sonrieron y Sigyn continuó su relato

— Te dije que todos creían que Loki y yo nos casaríamos pero luego se anunció mi compromiso y casi al mismo tiempo se anunció el noviazgo de ellos dos, así que todos concluyeron que era por despecho. Luego vino Fenris…

—Pero yo creí que Fenris era menor que Narvi.

—Lo es, pero yo no había revelado mi secreto a nadie. Sin embargo, Spica no pudo ocultarlo a Loki y fue él quien insistió en que se casaran. No iba a dejar a su hijo pero, todos decidieron sacar sus propias conclusiones y se inició el rumor que los habían obligado a casarse… Todo empeoró cuando se supo de Narvi ya que él me ofreció ayudarme cuando mi padre, decepcionado de mí, me desheredó. Gracias a Loki tengo esta casa aunque eso haya provocado que los rumores empeoraran en historias de cómo él se había aprovechado de la desaparición de Theo para seducirme y ahora se sentía culpable. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, aunque él es todo un seductor, siempre le ha sido fiel a su conquista de turno.

No entendía por qué le decía esto pero una duda mayor llegó a su mente en ese momento

—¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta de lo distinto que es Narvi de Fenris… de Loki?

—Sí se dan cuenta pero… no quieren aceptarlo. Es su chisme favorito y éste sitio parece sobrevivir de los chismes.

—Es una pena —dijo Mayura— ¿Y Narvi¿Sabe de todo eso?

—No lo sabe todo, no creo que aún pueda comprenderlo pero sí sabe todo sobre su padre, a él le hubiera encantado conocer a Narvi.

Mientras la conversación se alargó un poco más, Mayura ayudó a Sigyn a levantar la mesa y siguieron hablando en la cocina.

—Quizá sea mejor que vaya a ver a los niños —dijo Mayura pero casi de inmediato se escucharon los pasos veloces de dos chiquillos que irrumpieron en la cocina. El pequeño rubio se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de su madre y comenzó a llorar. Un segundo después, su protegido hizo lo mismo con ella.

—¿Qué les ocurre? —preguntó Mayura poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Fenris a modo de abrazo.

—Llévatelo —ordenó Sigyn—. Es mejor que regresen a la mansión, quizá en el camino te pueda contar lo que pasó. Yo tengo que hacer que Narvi se tranquilice.

Había una extraña urgencia en la voz de Sigyn, como si el quedarse a solas con su hijo fuera razón de vida o muerte. De cualquier forma, ella obedeció y se marchó cargando a Fenris hasta el otro lado del puente donde, una vez se tranquilizó, pidió ser bajado.

—Fenris¿puedes decirme qué ocurrió?

Él no respondió, sólo apresuró el paso y en un instante había llegado a su casa, abrió de golpe la puerta y entró.

Un segundo después entró Mayura y casi atropella al pequeño que se había quedado inmóvil ante la figura de su padre. Sus ojos se habían vuelto a poner vidriosos, estaba intentando no volver a llorar. Pero Loki los miraba a los dos con desconcierto y Mayura sentía que ese era su último instante en aquella casa.

—¿De dónde vienen¿Qué te pasa, hijo? —fue lo único que él pudo decir antes que Fenris saliera corriendo, probablemente hacia su habitación. Mayura iba a seguirlo pero Loki la detuvo pronunciando su nombre con severidad. Ella había subido dos escalones pero se detuvo ante el tono de su jefe.

La iba a despedir, seguro eso era. El trabajo al fin de cuentas no significaba tanto pero ella aún no había podido cumplir su meta de ayudar a Fenris y eso le dolía mucho. Ella mejor que nadie parecía entender lo importante que era llevarse bien con su padre, sobre todo al no tener a la madre presente… como ella.

Se volteó temerosa, imaginando lo que él iba a decirle.

—Cuénteme qué fue lo que sucedió.

—————0—————

—¡¿Qué pensaba al desobedecer mis órdenes?! Fenris y Narvi…

Mayura le había contado todo a Loki que poco a poco iba perdiendo la cabeza, la paciencia, hasta finalmente estallar en objeciones.

—Disculpe, es que él tenía tantas ganas de ver a su amigo —intentó excusar la pelirosada.

—Y lo entiendo… —dijo Loki recuperando la compostura y poniéndose melancólico— …esos dos han crecido muy unidos pero…

—Fenris cree que le desagrada Narvi —comentó temerosa pero Loki sonrió.

—Sígame, vamos a mi despacho.

Mayura obedeció. Recorriendo parte del pasillo a la derecha de la entrada, una puerta menos elaborada que la principal daba paso a una enorme oficina con estantes llenos de libros en tres de las cuatro paredes. En el fondo un gran ventanal dejaba entrar la luz hacia el hermoso escritorio de una madera muy fina y elegante. El aroma de todo el lugar era maderoso. Loki le ofreció asiento en un hermoso sofá de madera con tapizado color rojo sangre. Él permaneció de pie, apoyado ligeramente sobre el escritorio.

—¿Conoció a Sigyn¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

—Sí la conocí —contestó ella— me habló mucho sobre u… el padre de Narvi. Es muy agradable y parece encontrarse bien —hizo una pausa para pensar en si debía hacer la siguiente pregunta—. Señor, si ustedes son tan buenos amigos¿cómo es que prohíbe que sus hijos puedan ser amigos?

—Señorita Daidouji —dijo con un extraño tono de seriedad—, a mí me encantaría que Fenris y Narvi fueran amigos, pero eso es muy peligroso. No lo entendería.

—Quizá si intenta explicarlo… últimamente soy buena escuchando.

Estaba dejando su lado curioso hablar por ella y creyó haberse equivocado y ganado su inmediato despido pero se tranquilizó al ver que Loki sonreía.

—Bien, entonces de seguro ya llegó a usted el chisme de que Narvi es mi hijo y todas las mentiras sobre su origen y mi relación con Sigyn.

—Sí, las escuché pero pude notar que no eran verdaderas…

—Parece ser la única —dijo con un ligero tono de ironía— no sabe cuántos años lleva ese rumor recorriendo los oídos del pueblo y los padres transmiten esos prejuicios a sus hijos… así que tanto Narvi como Fenris se han visto rechazados por los chicos de su edad.

—¡Por eso debería dejar que fueran amigos! —exclamó dejándose llevar.

—¿Cómo estaba Narvi? —preguntó con ligero enfado.

—Bien, se alegró al ver a Fenris —pero recordó el extraño comportamiento de Sigyn al momento en que apareció el niño.

—¿Cuándo se marcharon también lloraba?

¿Cómo podría estarlo adivinando? Después de todo, era un detective de verdad, debía tener un gran poder deductivo.

—Si, regresaron llorando pero Fenris no quiso decir nada.

Loki caminó hacia el ventanal desde donde se veía a la lejanía los tejados de las casas en el pueblo.

—Sigyn ya debe haberlo tranquilizado en éste momento.

—Pe…

Loki se volteó y fijó sus ojos en los de ella haciéndole desistir de preguntar pero él había adivinado su cuestión.

—Casi siempre que llevaba a Fenris al pueblo a visitar a Sigyn y a Narvi… la gente, sin guardar ninguna discreción se ponía a hacer comentarios sobre él, sobre mí, sobre su madre y sobre Sigyn y Narvi. Él es muy pequeño para recordarlo pero, los rumores se iban haciendo peores mientras corría el tiempo. Entonces hablé con Sigyn y me disculpé con ella pero no podíamos seguir así, por el bien de nuestros hijos.

—¿Cómo que por el bien de sus hijos? Esos dos son muy buenos amigos y…

—Siempre que va al pueblo, Fenris regresa llorando y Narvi tiene una de sus crisis —aclaró con severidad antes que Mayura pudiera decir algo más—. No puedo permitir que ninguno de los dos siga sufriendo.

—¿Crisis? —dijo ella imaginando mil cosas que eso podía significar—. ¿Acaso Narvi está…

—Enfermo. Tiene Asma y por eso no debe alterarse mucho o esforzarse pero… siempre resulta lo mismo. Fenris llora en su cuarto y yo recibiré mañana un telegrama diciéndome que Narvi está bien y no me preocupe o me pedirá ayuda para pagar los honorarios del médico.

Mayura agachó la cabeza, avergonzada de haberlo juzgado prematuramente y sintiéndose culpable por el sufrimiento de Fenris y Narvi.

—Quizá a usted si le cuente lo que siempre lo trae aquí llorando.

—¿Siempre?

Loki no le dirigía la mirada pero ella podía ver la tristeza de sus ojos desde el reflejo de las ventanas.

—A ninguna de sus niñeras quiso contarle lo que sucede siempre que va a l pueblo, ninguna pudo ganarse su confianza pero él parece más abierto a usted de alguna forma… quizá porque yo a usted no le agrado.

Ella sabía que así era pero prefirió no decirlo, sin embargo, la siguiente pregunta que hizo fue la indicada…

—¿Le ha preguntado usted mismo?

—¿Yo? Bueno…

Nunca. Y se le había ocurrido pero entre ellos parecía haber una barrera invisible que impedía que se acercasen.

—Quizá no debería entrometerme pero… creo que tendría que intentar hablar con su hijo pues… em… pues…

—¿Pues qué? —insistió Loki al ver que ella no concluía.

Ella lo miró dudosa, no sabía si decirlo pero… tenía que hacerlo.

—Señor, su hijo cree que se avergüenza de él.

Nueve palabras, sólo nueve palabras parecían haber derrumbado cualquier ánimo que Loki pudiera tener. Tenía un aspecto lánguido, totalmente ido.

—Vaya a ver a Fenris —fue lo único que atinó a articular y Mayura salió justo en el momento en que él se derrumbaba en el sillón.

* * *

**N.A: **Quizá me gusta mucho darle golpes al ego de Loki... y creo que la historia se fue completamente por otro lado de como yo lo pensé originalmente pero de todos modos tendrá el mismo resultado ☺ ♥.♥ 


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notas de Autora: **¡Feliz Año Nuevo¿Me extrañaron? Digan que sí, ilusiónenme… (ehem, ehem…) Ah si, el fic…

Pues… qué creen, que no hay fic… (como que ver el resto del texto que hay abajo no ayuda, además el día de los inocentes pasó hace mucho) ¬¬

Basta, pues bien… he aquí otro capítulo (¿apenas el tercero? Creí que llevábamos más) de este humilde fic, correspondiente al #29 – Salida, de mi tabla de 30 vicios.

* * *

**LA CONQUISTA DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo 3 **

Fenris se tranquilizó para la hora de la cena pero no le quiso contar a Mayura la razón de su llanto. Loki también había estado muy callado y la comida se hizo un momento incómodo.

—Esto está muy rico —dijo Mayura al acercarse una de las mucamas— Felicita a quien lo haya preparado.

Ella riò.

—Es una receta de Yamino —confesó ella— es un verdadero genio de la cocina.

Mayura se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas que había entre esos dos y pudo notar las chispas que volaban en el aire hasta que la voz de su jefe rompió el silencio.

—Mayura… mañana saldré de viaje y no regresaré hasta después de cinco días. Yamino se quedará al frente de la casa, Fenris queda bajo su completo cuidado.

Loki tal vez no se daba cuenta desde su perspectiva ya que el pequeño había girado la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido intentaba contener el llanto.

—Fenris¿quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntó un poco inseguro, obteniendo como respuesta un sonoro No y la salida presurosa de su hijo fuera del salón.

—Señor Loki —dijo Mayura con tranquilidad— cuidaré bien de Fenris pero piense en lo que le dije mientras está fuera.

Luego se levantó y caminó con cierta velocidad hacia donde Fenris se había perdido.

—————0—————

Un elegante despacho, con mesas de roble, estantes de caoba y sillones de terciopelo acogía a un apuesto hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos azules. Vestía cómodamente una bata de estar de un precioso azul naval que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Un hombre, con apariencia muy sencilla entró en el despacho en aquel momento.

—Todo está confirmado, ella está trabajando en la mansión Laufeyjarson y se ha quedado a vivir con ellos.

—Excelente, estará muy cerca…

—Hay otra cosa, amo. El señor Loki saldrá mañana temprano y no regresará en cinco días más.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro.

—Más que perfecto, puedes irte.

El sirviente se marchó, pasando sin darse cuenta junto a una exuberante mujer rubia que escuchaba furiosa las noticias que le eran entregadas a su hermano.

—————0—————

Era muy temprano, el sol recién salía y Loki ya tenía todo listo para marcharse. Mayura lo sorprendió dándole su maleta al chofer del coche. Bajó rápidamente y lo detuvo.

—Señor Loki —dijo ella con tono autoritario— ¿Piensa irse sin siquiera despedirse?

Él sonrió con malicia y se acercó a la niñera colocando una mano en su mejilla y se inclinó con intención de darle un beso en los labios. Ella se sonrojó y se quedó estática un segundo antes de empujarlo y gritarle:

—¡No de mí, idiota!

Loki rió provocando que ella se sintiera muy apenada.

—Ya veo que no serás una conquista fácil, y me gustan los retos. Era difícil resistirse a sus ojos verdes pero era lo mismo lo que le recordaba al pequeño a su cuidado. Su mirada se hizo dura.

—¿Piensa irse sin despedir a Fenris? —insistió.

—Está dormido, no quiero despertarlo —dijo con sinceridad.

—Disculpe pero¿cree que él no será feliz de despertar porque usted va a despedirse?

Él suspiró.

—Espere en el coche, iré enseguida —ordenó al conductor.

El pequeño Fenris dormía entre un mar de almohadas. No parecía muy inquieto pues sus frazadas permanecían casi intactas.

Mayura permaneció en la puerta mientras el castaño se inclinaba por la derecha hacia su hijo.

—Fenris… despierta hijo —susurró acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del pequeño que abrió un ojo.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —preguntó somnoliento.

—Disculpa por despertarte —dijo— sólo venía a despedirme. ¿Está bien?

Fenris lo miraba con una expresión de incredulidad, parpadeó varias veces como tratando de ver si realmente estaba despierto. Sus ojos se humedecieron y finalmente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sí, papá. Regresa pronto.

Ahora era Loki quien parecía incrédulo de la respuesta de su hijo pero también sonrió.

—Cuando regrese iremos a dar un paseo tú y yo al río.

—¿De verdad¿Me lo prometes? —dijo entusiasmado.

—Sí —respondió Loki— ahora debo irme. Sigue durmiendo.

Fenris lo observó marcharse desde la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Estás bien, Fenris? —preguntó Mayura que lo notó ahogando sollozos.

—Papá no acostumbra despedirse de mí… ¿estará todo bien?

—No te preocupes, ya verás que cuando regrese las cosas serán diferentes.

Ella abandonó la habitación del niño y se encontró con Yamino que le sonreía complacido desde el fina del pasillo.

—Es posible que usted lo logre —dijo antes de desaparecer.

————0————

Más tarde, Fenris desayunaba junto a Mayura y Yamino y se notaba muy entusiasmado.

—¿Qué tiene planeado hacer esta tarde, Señorita Mayura?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hoy es tu tarde libre —dijo Fenris— mientras yo voy a clase de equitación.

—No lo sabía —dijo un poco confundida— mi padre no está hoy en casa…

En ese momento entró Hikari, la mucama que siempre los atendía, la más joven de la cas y después de sonreír disimuladamente a Yamino se acercó a la pelirosada.

—El cochero de la señorita Skuld acaba de traer esto para usted —dijo entregándole un papel.

Dentro decía:_Me enteré que hoy tienes la tarde libre, acompáñame a tomar el té_

—Parece que se ha resuelto el problema, Skuld me invitó a tomar el té.

—Me alegra, señorita.

—¡Diviértete! —aclamó el pequeño.

————0————

Mayura tomó a la puerta y esperó a que le atendieran, segundos después la sirvienta de la familia Norn le había abierto la puerta y la había invitado a pasar. Recorrieron algunos salones hasta llegar a un solario donde una mesa redonda había sido dispuesta y suculentos bocadillos adornaban una bandeja de varios pisos al centro de ésta.

En cada lado había una taza de fina porcelana blanca con el borde dorado, las cucharillas de plata y servilletas adornadas con fino encaje.

Skuld apareció un minuto después.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir.

—Gracias por invitarme.

—Pasa, siéntate. Quiero que me cuentes sobre los primeros días como niñera de Fenris.

—¡Dios! Qué susto me dí cuando descubrí que él era el hijo de Loki, después de cómo lo traté en el baile.

Skuld rió.

—Sólo le diste su merecido, además no te despidió, eso es un buen augurio.

Mayura se puso seria.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía un hijo?

Skuld suspiró.

—El pobre ya tiene suficiente con tener un padre así, decidimos no meterlo en los chismes.

—Hubieras visto… esta mañana, cuando Loki fue a despedirse de él por primera vez, el pequeño no quiso darme la cara porque estaba llorando.

Skuld se quedó seria.

—¿Loki¿Dio un gesto de ser humano?

Mayura rió ante la reacción de la rubia.

—No es tan malo si lo conoces mejor.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿No te habrás enamorado de él?

—¡Cómo crees! —exclamó riendo y luego se volvió melancólica— yo no puedo enamorarme de nuevo.

La otra chica la miró con tristeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

La niñera suspiró y sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

—El amor de mi vida quedó atrás, lo nuestro nunca pudo y ya nunca podrá ser.

Ambas chicas continuaron conversando, contando anécdotas, tomando té y bocadillos hasta que llegó el mayordomo y se inclinó hacia Skuld, hablándole en voz baja.

—Ha venido el joven Freyr. ¿Lo hago pasar?

Skuld rió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si Freyr hubiera hecho alguna ocurrencia.

—Tráelo aquí y dile a Helga que traiga otro servicio para nuestro invitado.

Mayura observó al sirviente marcharse y Skuld se puso seria.

—Espero no te moleste tener más compañía, Freyr ha venido a visitarnos.

—¿De verdad? No lo he visto desde el baile, me agrada tener la oportunidad de saludarlo.

Freyr entró un minuto después y saludó efusivamente a la menor de las Norn.

—Freyr, creo que ya conoces a Mayura Daidouji —luego se dirigió a la chica— y tú, creo que ya conoces a Freyr Kaitou.

—Un placer volver a verlo —dijo ella.

—Lo mismo digo, hermosa dama —respondió él con galantería. Skuld ahogó una risa.

—Y bien, Freyr¿cómo te enteraste que Mayura tenía la tarde libre? —preguntó Skuld provocando que Freyr se sonrojara terriblemente.

Mayura rió.

—Me enteré por ahí —dijo en voz baja.

—Le comentaba a Skuld que me gustaba tener la oportunidad de saludarlo más apropiadamente que en la fiesta —dijo Mayura con cortesía.

La sonrisa de Freyr se amplió casi como su ego.

—Claro, yo también estoy muy feliz de saludar a tan bella mujer¿no parece toda una princesa? —dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Skuld.

La rubia reía disimuladamente ante la sonrisa apenada y el sonrojo que el joven aristócrata había provocado en su nueva amiga.

—Me halaga, señor Freyr.

—Por favor, no me digas señor Freyr y trátame de tú que ya compartimos un baile —dijo sonriéndole con una interesante seriedad. De pronto la imagen de Kotaro se superpuso un instante sobre la de Freyr y su corazón dio un vuelco. Un extraño estremecimiento se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y las lágrimas se reunieron en sus orbes escarlata.

—¿Te sientes bien —preguntó Skuld al notarla descompuesta.

¿Cómo era posible que Freyr pudiera recordarle tanto a Kotaro si los dos eran tan distintos?

No eran sus ojos, en los de Kotaro había un poco de altanería, de orgullo y en los de Freyr se reflejaba una sencillez admirable. No era su físico, Kotaro tenía un cabello más claro y siempre corto, la piel era muy blanca y sus ojos eran avellanados. Freyr tenía el cabello algo más largo, su piel tenía un bronceado bastante atractivo y sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso.

No era eso, era su sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que Kotaro le dirigía cuando uno de sus "misterios" era resuelto, la misma que él le ofrecía cuando conversaban sólo por disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y que creyó nunca volver a ver.

Su corazón se debatía entre la alegría y la tristeza y trató de mitigar su pelea interior tomando un gran trago de té que le quemó en la garganta y el pecho pero fue suficiente para divagar la mente.

—Estoy bien, es que… recordé algo.

—¿Estás segura, mi bella dama?

Mayura volvió a sonreír ligeramente abochornada.

—————0—————

Loki estaba en su carruaje, con los brazos cruzados y expresión ceñuda.

—No sé cómo dejo que me convenzas de éstas cosas —dijo con clara molestia hacia su acompañante.

—Vamos Loki, eres mi mejor amigo, mi compadre, mi compañero de guerra, mi…

—Cállate, Thor. Tus palabras sólo hacen que me sienta más enfermo. Sólo espero que no tengamos que recurrir a medidas desesperadas. ¿Cómo fue que perdiste tu mejor amiga?

—Mjollnir, mi querida compañera, no fue mi intención… es una perra tan hermosa que cualquiera que la hubiese visto habría querido llevársela.

—Thor… ¿tú crees que yo… —Loki se había puesto serio de repente— ¿Tú crees que yo soy un mal padre?

Su acompañante lo miró fijamente con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—¿Qué te hizo dar… pensar así?

—Ibas a decirme que cómo me di cuenta. Me lo dio a entender mi nueva niñera… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—¿Me habrías escuchado? Loki, no creo que seas mal padre, sólo que no eres muy bueno en la materia. Quizá el abuelo tampoco lo fue y por eso ni tú ni mi padre tuvieron una buena idea de cómo serlo.

Loki suspiró.

—Pero tú eres un buen padre, Sif te adoraba y tus hijos son muy felices.

—Pero era Sif quien me ayudaba a no equivocarme tanto. Es una lástima que Spica no pudiera ayudarte a ser un mejor padre.

El ojiverde se inclinó hasta tener la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—Fenris cree que me avergüenzo de él¿por qué cree eso?

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No, Mayura me lo señaló ayer y no lo creí hasta después, hasta esta mañana… ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?

Thor colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Loki.

—No es demasiado tarde y al parecer ahora tienes a alguien bastante capaz de ayudarte. Me sorprende que no la hayas espantado ya.

Loki se enderezó, respiró profundo un par de veces y sonrió de medio lado.

—Es una muchacha muy interesante, pero ya verás que lograré hacerla mía, realmente vale la pena esforzarse.

—¿Piensas jugar también con ella? No crees que…

—Ella es un reto que no puedo rechazar.

—————0—————

Fenris había regresado a la mansión y se había encontrado con Mayura que conversaba muy animada con Hikari.

—¿Qué tal la clase? —preguntó la pelirosada.

—Grandiosa, hoy por fin me dejaron galopar en la Yegua.

Yamino apareció en ese momento.

—Amo Fenris, es mejor que se dé un baño antes de la cena.

—Está bien —respondió el niño dejando la salita con los tres jóvenes en ella. Yamino y Hikari intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que él se fuera detrás del niño.

—Hikari… a ti te gusta Yamino ¿verdad?

Ella se sonrojó terriblemente.

—¿Por… por qué dices eso?

—Por que soy una detective excelente y nunca dejo sin descubrir un misterio —dijo con tono teatral.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Y deduzco que él siente lo mismo por ti¿acaso son novios?

El sonrojo de la joven aumentó. Ella era una muchacha muy agraciada, de cabello rubio y ojos negros y por el color tan blanco de su piel, el rojo que ahora mostraba era demasiado contrastante.

—¡No digas eso! Él… —su mirada se entristeció— él me ve como una hermana. Prácticamente lo somos.

Mayura sonrió con cierta melancolía, podía adivinar lo que Hikari insinuaba. Quizá habían crecido juntos y ahora él no sabía lo que ella sentía por él. Pero no quería que su propia historia se repitiera en alguien más.

—Hikari, debes decirle lo que sientes, no importa lo que pueda pasar, no debes guardar el secreto. Podría ser…

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la niñera.

—¿Mayura?

—Dile lo que sientes o te podrías arrepentir en el futuro. No dejes que el temor a lo que él te diga sea un impedimento, no sabes si él.

Mayura ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y sollozó un instante. Hikari no sabía qué hacer, se levantó del sillón donde estaba pero Mayura retiró sus manos del rostro, enjugó sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

—Discúlpame, es que… bueno, no importa. Ya pasó.

La sirvienta la miró confundida pero no supo qué decir.

—————0—————

Loki estaba en la habitación que ocupaba en la posada reservada para su viaje. Tenía en sus manos una nota de papel en la que se observaban trazos estilizados y una elegante firma.

_Querido Loki,_

_No te preocupes, Narvi se encuentra bien y no tuve que llevarlo al médico esta vez. ¿Cómo se encuentra Fenris?_

_Me enteré que sales de viaje hoy. Al menos tienes a alguien de confianza para que cuide a Fenris. Conocí a Mayura y me parece una muchacha muy buena, no la alejes como a todas las otras, ella es especial. Fenris necesita una madre y puede que con ella encuentre lo más parecido a ello._

_Quizá te lo repito en todas mis cartas pero no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que lo entiendas. Abre tu corazón, no puedes estar sólo el resto de tu vida y no trates a todas las mujeres como un trofeo. ¿Qué pasó con el Loki que fue mi amigo de infancia? Sé que aún está dentro de ti y espero que algún día vuelva a salir._

_Dale mis besos a Fenris y un cordial saludo a Mayura._

_Tu amiga, Sigyn._

* * *

**N.A: **Me voy a disculpar con ustedes, las he dejado esperando ésta actualización por mucho tiempo. Primero se me perdió el cuaderno donde la tenía, luego se interpusieron otras cosas (y un par de originales), ahora tengo metida entre ceja y ceja una historia original y que estoy tan metida en la mente de Inés (la protagonista y narradora) que aunque intenté concentrarme en alguno de mis fics, no me salió nada.

Así que estaré ausente, al menos por un par de meses más, actualizando únicamente los fics de los que ya tenía algo escrito. Pero por ningún motivo los abandonaré, ténganlo por seguro.

Y bueno… nos seguimos leyendo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notas de Autora: **Gomen, gomen. No creí que iba a tardar tanto en actualizar, pero se me entrometieron un par de proyectos en el camino y bueno… pero aquí estamos.

En compensación, les traigo un poquito de acción. Esta corresponde al #7 – Celos.

**LA CONQUISTA DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo 4**

El Señor Loki regresó pasados cinco días, como lo había predicho; arribó a la media noche y entró sin hacer ningún ruido. Las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de una tenue luz que provenía de su despacho. Pareciéndole sospechoso, se desplazó con movimientos furtivos y entró en el recinto sin ser escuchado, pero no encontró a un intruso como lo esperaba, o al menos, no del tipo que esperaba.

En el sofá de terciopelo, dos intrusos se habían quedado dormidos; Ella, con un libro en las manos; el pequeño, recostado sobre las piernas de su niñera.

Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a su hijo. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en la supuesta vergüenza que el pequeño creía que le producía a su padre. No sabía qué razón había para hacerle pensar eso, pero ciertamente su carácter frío hacía más creíble esa teoría.

Aquello tenía que cambiar.

Deslizó con suavidad sus brazos debajo del cuerpo pequeño e indefenso de Fenris y lo cargó como no lo había hecho desde que él era un bebé. Lo llevó hasta la habitación y lo depositó en su cama, entre el mar de almohadas acostumbrado. Le quitó los zapatos para que estuviera más cómodo, pero entonces el pequeño despertó.

—¿Papá? —dijo con sorpresa en su voz.

—Disculpa hijo, no quería despertarte.

—¿No estoy soñando? ¿De verdad estás aquí? —Sus pequeños ojos verdes de llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se armó en el estómago de Loki.

—No, hijo, realmente soy yo.

Fenris se abalanzó sobre su padre y lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, apresándolo con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le dejaba. Loki se sentía acongojado y tonto, no sabía por qué se había distanciado tanto de su hijo, si era tan hermoso el sólo poder recibir su cariño en esa silenciosa forma. También él lo abrazó y sonrió al sentir un poco de humedad mojando su hombro.

—También te extrañé mucho, hijo. Pero es hora de dormir, mañana iremos de pesca.

—¡Sí! —exclamó soltándolo y corriendo a ponerse su pijama. Loki se encargó de arroparlo y lo besó en la frente antes de marcharse.

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando recordó que la niñera debía estar aún en su despacho y le agradó la idea de poder llevarla a la cama.

Regresó a la oficina y se acercó a observarla.

Bajo la tenue luz de la vela que les hacía compañía, su rostro se volvía completamente angelical y en cierta forma, seductor, sus labios entreabiertos eran una invitación a probarlos…

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, al menos hasta poder levarla a su habitación. Por suerte, la pelirosada parecía tener el sueño pesado y no despertó cuando la cargó entre sus brazos o maniobró para abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

Una vez estuvo en su cama, pudo dedicarse a contemplarla con mayor detenimiento. Su larga cabellera se extendía por todo el colchón y despedía un fuerte perfume a rosas. La falda de su uniforme se había subido hasta la mitad de sus muslos y le permitían deleitarse en sus largas y torneadas piernas, su figura tan delicada era simplemente una invitación a pecar, pero lo que él deseaba era tener la oportunidad de probar el sabor de sus apetecibles labios rojos.

Quizá si se acercaba con delicadeza.

Ella despertó completamente cuando sintió un suave roce en su boca y luego la seductora presión de otros labios contra los suyos. Reconoció a quien profanaba su sueño por el aroma de su colonia y su cuerpo se tensó, la respiración se le hizo errática y sus palpitaciones aumentaron. ¿Cómo era posible que el contacto de sus labios fuera capaz de causar tantas emociones en su interior?

Él se dio cuenta que había despertado y sonrió, iniciando el movimiento seductor del beso, esperando a que ella correspondiera, y lo hizo después de un segundo, con el mismo anhelo que él sentía.

Chispas de electricidad recorrían todo su cuerpo, haciéndola perder el sentido de sus actos, pero el resquicio de conciencia que le quedaba se perdió cuando él logró penetrar en su boca y su lengua bailó seductoramente contra la suya.

¿Creería ella que estaba soñando? Si era así, lo aprovecharía todo el tiempo que pudiera, ya que parecía que ambos lo disfrutaban.

Por fin, la parte de su cerebro que le gritaba que conservara la cordura pudo ganarle a la que quería creer que era sólo un maravilloso sueño, su cuerpo volvió a ser parte de su dominio y reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para empujar a su jefe tan lejos como pudo.

Se sentó en la cama, acomodó su ropa y encendió la luz junto a su cama. Loki se levantaba de su aterrizaje en el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? —dijo en reclamo pero sin alzar la voz para no alertar a Fenris.

—No parecías tan descontenta hace un rato. ¿Acaso sueles soñar así con frecuencia?

Puso todo de su parte para no gritarle en su cara toda la sarta de insultos que se le ocurrieron en ese momento.

—¡Salga de aquí! —dijo con energía. El casanova sonrió de medio lado y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirle.

—Mayura, sólo quería decirle… que tenía razón sobre Fenris y está haciendo un grandioso trabajo cuidándolo.

—————0—————

Fenris estaba muy emocionado mientras Yamino se encargaba de empacar algo para el almuerzo. Mayura, todavía un poco molesta y abochornada por lo sucedido en la noche, refunfuñaba porque su jefe se había confabulado con el pequeño para pedirle que los acompañara; podía decirle que no a Loki, pero no poder negarse a las súplicas de Fenris.

Resultó caminando detrás de los dos chicos.

Observó de lejos cómo Loki le enseñaba a Fenris a colocar el anzuelo y el pequeño imitaba con alegría los movimientos de su padre.

Después de un rato, el joven padre dejó a su retoño vigilar las dos cañas y se sentó en el mismo tronco caído en que la niñera descansaba, pero en el extremo contrario.

—¿Ve lo feliz que Fenris se siente de pasar tiempo con usted?

—Mayura, yo sabía que mi hijo era infeliz y creí que era por la falta de su madre. Nunca antes, ni mis mejores amigos, me habían dejado claro que yo era un mal padre. Hay que admirar el valor que tuvo para enfrentarme.

—Yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeña —confesó un poco menos a la defensiva—, pero mi padre siempre estuvo allí para mí, y no me hizo tanta falta su presencia. Fenris no tiene a su madre, pero debería tener a su padre.

—Spica era aún una niña —comentó con tristeza—. Tenía 14 y yo 16. La amaba como ama un adolescente, nos amamos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Su salud nunca fue muy buena y no pudo soportar las exigencias del embarazo.

—Usted también era un niño, no estaba preparado para tener hijos, menos por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no creo que sea tan mal padre, sólo que ha descuidado algunos asuntos.

—¿Qué hay de usted? Yo no tengo a nadie que me informe sobre su pasado, así que tendrá que contármelo usted misma.

Bajó la mirada. La vida con su padre había sido tranquila aunque se había visto en problemas para terminar la escuela. No pudo más que trabajar cuidando niños mientras estudiaba para ser maestra, pero no pudo concluir sus estudios, pues su padre enfermó.

—Una pariente lejana que vive en el pueblo se encarga de cuidarlo, y yo estoy aquí trabajando.

De ningún modo iba a contarle esa parte de su vida que él hubiera estado encantado de conocer, pero era agradable tener una conversación civilizada con el hombre sin que él hiciera algún intento de besarla.

—Mayura, Mayura —dijo Fenris corriendo hacia ella— ¿Por qué el Club Fushigi Mistery se disolvió? No me dijiste la razón…

Ella sonrió. Durante los días que Loki estuvo fuera, no tuvo más remedio para entretener al pequeño que contarle sus aventuras de infancia con el club del misterio. Cuando se le acabaron las historias, el pequeño preguntó la razón y no pudo mentirle. Ahora, los dos chicos esperaban su respuesta.

—Supongo que crecimos y al crecer se perdió la magia que nos unía —respondió.

—Qué mal, pero está bien porque ahora estás aquí —dijo volviendo a atender las cañas de pescar.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció.

—Hay otra razón, ¿no es así? ¿Tu amigo Kotaro?

Abrió los ojos, asombrada de lo deductivo que podía ser, pero no quiso responder, así que se levantó y caminó un poco para alejarse del detective. Él se debatió en seguirla o no, pero lo detuvieron los gritos de su hijo para que lo ayudara con un pez que había picado.

————0————

La campana de la puerta sonó tres veces, anunciando así a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Tres veces, una larga y dos cortas, era la forma peculiar de Freyr Kaitou para anunciarse en cualquier lugar al que llegaba. Hikari lo sabía por los comentarios de las sirvientas en las otras casas, pero le sorprendió escuchar el peculiar llamado en la puerta de su propia cada. Jamás había visitado la mansión Laufeyjarson en su vida. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta cuando recibió la aprobación de Yamino, que había salido del despacho del Señor Loki. Como lo esperaba, atrás de ella estaba Freyr Kaitou.

—Buenos días, busco a Mayura Daidouji.

—Ella no se encuentra, ha salido con el Amo Loki y el Amo Fenris —contestó Yamino, interviniendo entre ellos.

—Es una lástima —replicó exagerando sus gestos e infundiendo un tono dramático a su voz— Quería invitarla a un almuerzo en su día de descanso y hubiera preferido dársela en persona.

—Yo puedo darle su recado —indicó Hikari con entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias. Esperaré la respuesta.

Ella cerró la puerta y sonrió, pero Yamino no estaba tan contento.

—Él podría causar muchos problemas en que nuestro deseo se cumpla, ¿no lo ves?

—Sí, pero también podría darle un poco más de emoción a las cosas. Tener un rival puede motivar un poco más al amo.

Él se acercó, sonriéndole y acarició con suavidad la mejilla.

—Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes así.

Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. Yamino siempre había sido detallista y amable, pero sus atenciones se habían duplicado ahora que él era su novio.

—————0—————

Mayura aún no regresaba, pero no había peligros en esa parte del río y no creía que fuera tan imprudente de alejarse demasiado.

—Fenris, cuéntame qué hicieron durante mi ausencia.

—Mayura es muy buena jugando a las escondidas, aún mejor que Yamino y qué bueno, porque ahora él debe pasar el tiempo con Hikari.

—¿Cómo que pasar el tiempo con Hikari?

—Sí, hace poco, Mayura y yo ayudamos a que Yamino y Hikari se hicieran novios. Ya era hora, esos dos no dejaban de sonreírse cada vez que se encontraban y así Yamino me dejará jugar tranquilo con Mayura.

_«Así que, Yamino y Hikari…»_

—Parece que al final te agradó mucho Mayura.

—Papá —dio él con una repentina seriedad— por favor, no vayas a asustarla, te lo suplico. Quiero que se quede con nosotros todo el tiempo posible.

Recordó las palabras de Sigyn en su carta. Las había leído un millón de veces: "_Fenris necesita una madre y puede que con ella encuentre lo más parecido a ello"._

—¿Te gustaría que se quedara para siempre?

—Claro, pero creo que eso será imposible. Creo que Mayura está enamorada.

Apretó con fuerza la caña que sostenía en su mano, intentando no sonar frustrado.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, hijo?

—Mientras paseábamos por le bosque, muchas veces nos encontrábamos con Freyr y ella parece gustarle. Son buenos amigos desde que Skuld la invitó a tomar el té.

¿Qué era eso que sentía en su pecho? ¿Eran acaso celos? Debía ser, pues nunca antes una mujer se había escapado a sus encantos, y mucho menos para enamorarse del más ridículo de todos los señores. Seguro era por eso, pero no lo dejaría así.

————0————

Odiaba el estúpido uniforme que se enganchaba con todas las ramas, odiaba las zapatillas que no eran adecuadas para caminar por las rocas llenas de musgo, odiaba tener el cabello suelto en un día tan caluroso, pero más que nada, odiaba no saber dónde quedaba la mansión, ni el camino de regreso a donde el señor Loki y el pequeño Fenris estaban pescando.

Cuando Loki le preguntó por Kotaro, un sentimiento extraño se despertó en ella. No quería admitir que él había sido el motivo de su separación del Fushigi Mistery y su posterior disolución, tampoco quería llegar a tener que contarle que cada vez que se reunía con Freyr había algo que hacía que recordara su infancia, pero… ¿por qué ocultárselo? Quizá así entendería que su corazón nunca podría volver a tener dueño.

Agua.

De pronto, volvió a encontrar el río. Si lo seguía, podría volver al punto donde Fenris y su padre estaban… o quizá llegaría hasta la casa de Sigyn, no lo sabía. Aún pensaba en eso cuando escuchó un ruido y se detuvo.

—¿Quién está allí? —preguntó con miedo. Su mente comenzó a pensar en fantasmas, brujas o asesinos prófugos. Desechó la idea de un vampiro, pues estaban a plena luz del día.

Un rugido le dio la respuesta, seguido de la imponente figura de un enorme lobo gris seguido de uno más pequeño de pelaje negro.

—Lindos lobitos —dijo con miedo y comenzando a retroceder— yo sólo pasaba por aquí…

Ambos canes avanzaron hacia ella.

—A-auxilio —tartamudeó dando otro paso atrás y tropezando con una rama. Los gruñidos de los lobos se hicieron más fuertes pero luego uno de ellos chilló.

—¡Largo! —gritó alguien con voz enérgica. Era su jefe, lo que hizo que se sintiera muy tonta, aunque al mismo tiempo muy agradecida. Otra vez escuchó el chillido de uno de los dos animales— Buen tiro, hijo.

Giró la cabeza para observar a sus salvadores. Fenris sostenía una onda en sus manos, apuntando hacia las fieras, Loki tenía una piedra un poco más grande que sostenía amenazante, pero de pronto ambos se relajaron. Se incorporó y vio que los lobos se habían ido.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el tobillo le dolió y volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas.

—Déjeme ayudarle —dijo Loki agachándose y levantándola en brazos, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior. La cercanía de su cuerpo hizo que recordara la forma en que había despertado y de nuevo se sintió tensa, esperando que él no lo hubiera notado.

Pero él le sonreía con ligera malicia, por lo que le retiró la mirada de encima.

—Gracias —replicó enfuruñada.

—Tuviste suerte de que te encontráramos —alegó Fenris—. ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto?

Agachó la cabeza. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba huyendo de Loki.

Éste emitió un corto gruñido.

—¿Tanto la molesto? —le susurró haciendo que ella volviera a verlo, ahora era él quien había desviado la mirada.

No, en realidad no era que le molestara… quizá un poco, pero no era por eso que le estaba huyendo. Le tenía… miedo.

Miedo, porque tenía la irritante cualidad de hacer perder la cabeza de todas las chicas que lo rodeaban y ella se incluía en ese grupo aunque con un poco de más auto-control, pero tenía miedo de volverse a encontrar en la misma situación de la noche anterior y no poder recuperar el dominio sobre sí misma. Y aún así, era el tipo más irritante que había conocido, porque estaba al tanto de esa influencia y no tenía reparo en utilizarla.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que ella pudo responderle.

—No importa —respondió en el mismo tono de voz— me he comportado como comúnmente me comporto, pero debí saber que usted no era una chica común.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y su mirada también reflejaba el mismo sentimiento. ¿Estaba actuando como un ser humano decente? No pudo contestarle ni decir nada más hasta que llegaron a la mansión y fue puesta bajo los cuidados de Hikari.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notas de autora desaparecida: **¡Cuánto tiempo!

Sí, si… ya sé que he estado demasiado tiempo ausente y ¡Perdón!, pero es mi último año de universidad y los proyectos son cada vez peores. En fin, finalmente logré terminar un capítulo y tengo avanzandos los de los otros fics, así que no se preocupen, que no desapareceré para siempre, aunque así lo parezca.

En fin, continuando con mi tabla de 30 vicios, este corresponde al #27 – Miedo.

* * *

**LA CONQUISTA DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo 5**

La fiesta de té en casa de Freyr había sido interesante, como de costumbre. El joven castaño no le perdonaría que no pasara al menos una hora al día del que tenía libre en su hermosa mansión o en su interesante compañía.

Y se había hecho muy cercana a él, pero no era el único. La situación entre Loki y Fenris iba mejorando, aunque ella debía ser la mediadora muchas veces y enseñarle a su jefe como tratar a su hijo, lo que la obligaba a pasar más tiempo en compañía del conquistador. No era tan desagradable cuando no intentaba besarla o hacerle una insinuación.

La parte negativa: estaba muy confundida. Era difícil no caer ante los encantos seductores del joven viudo, y le costaba trabajo no sonrojarse ante las atenciones desmedidas de Freyr, no obstante, sabía que Loki nunca la tomaría en serio y nunca podría dejar de ver la sonrisa de Kotaro en el atractivo Kaitou.

Mientras caminaba a su casa, intentaba limpiar su mente de todas sus confusiones y descifrar lo que su corazón le quería decir.

Jamás creyó que volvería a enamorarse, pero… ¿podría amar a dos personas a la vez?

Su padre la saludó con entusiasmo.

—Llegas tarde, ¿tu jefe no te dejaba venir? ¡Cómo me gustaría poder…

—Tranquilo, no fue él. Me distraje en casa de un amigo. Perdóname.

El hombre gruñó inconforme.

—No estarás encubriéndolo, ¿verdad? No sé por qué tratas de defenderlo tanto, ese jefe tuyo es un tirano.

—Ya, papá… sólo fue una vez, y no fue un tirano, como tú dices.

Cinco semanas antes, durante su día libre, al señor Laufeyjarson se le ocurrió que podían ir los cinco –Mayura, Fenris, Yamino, Hikari y él mismo- a la ciudad, para divertirse todo el día. Misao no tomó muy bien la ausencia de su hija y le insistió que todo había sido culpa de su jefe. Nunca más volvió a faltar en su visita del día libre.

—Bueno, no importa… ve pronto a tu cuarto que te espera una sorpresa.

Su padre no era del tipo de personas que gustara de sorprenderla, lo cual le causaba mucha intriga. Entró al cuarto que no usaba nunca y descubrió allí que alguien la esperaba.

—¡Mayura! —gritó la otra joven, lanzándose a abrazarla.

—Ayana —dijo ella sin creerlo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mayura, te tengo una noticia sorprendente. ¡Hiro me pidió que me casara con él!

El grito de alegría de la pelirosada fue tan agudo que lo escuchó la anciana de dos casas lejanas a la suya.

—Felicitaciones, ¿cuándo es la boda?

—En tres meses, así que haz los arreglos para poder ir.

—No me la perdería por nada.

—————0——————

Loki Laufeyjarson, uno de los señores más ricos de la comarca, había sido invitado a jugar un partido de Cricket con Odín, Baldur y Thor, aunque los dos hermanos acabaran teniendo una riña. Odín, tan recio como de costumbre, apartó a Loki para conversar.

—Escuché que por fin encontraste una niñera que te soporte. —Su voz fue seria y profunda, pero Loki lo conocía y sabía que ese era su tono cuando intentaba burlarse de él.

—¡Ja! Qué gracioso, Odín —respondió con sarcasmo—, tan gracioso que olvidé reírme.

El mayor endureció su expresión.

—Es una suerte que ella apareciera, Fenris necesita una madre.

—Una niñera no puede sustituir a una madre, no para siempre… aunque tú no pareces entenderlo, pues has contratado a nueve para cuidar a Heimdall.

—Y ahora él tiene nueve madres a quien querer.

—No es lo mismo. Fenris… él debe crecer junto a una madre que se quede a su lado para siempre.

—¿Pensando en dejar tu eterna soltería? —dijo Baldur uniéndose a la conversación.

—¿Ya tienes candidata? —añadió Thor.

—¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices? ¿Acaso el Rey de la Seducción encontró un imposible en su camino?

Molesto por lo mordaz que se había vuelto la conversación, el joven Laufeyjarson decidió marcharse sin siquiera tener la cortesía de despedirse.

Ya en su oficina, se recostó en el sillón de terciopelo que adornaba la habitación, pensando en lo de la tarde.

_«Baldur tiene razón, no esperaba encontrar a alguien capaz de resistir tanto mis tácticas de seducción… quizá por eso es que la deseo más»_

Sabía que ella no le era del todo indiferente, pero Freyr se interponía en sus planes de conquista.

Quizá no estaba enamorado de ella, pero el que le fuera tan interesante ya representaba un añadido a sus cualidades y a los aspectos que le llevaban a tomar la decisión de sacrificar su soltería y atarse de por vida a una sola mujer por el bien de su hijo.

Sin duda, nunca encontraría mujer más interesante que Mayura.

A como diera lugar, él lograría que ella se enamorara de él, y ya creía saber cual era su mejor estrategia.

————0————

Odín, con toda su magnificencia, invitó a todos en Asgard a celebrar el primer cumpleaños del pequeño Heimdall, quien estuvo sólo un instante en la fiesta y luego, una de sus nueve nanas lo llevó a dormir.

Los niños de toda la comarca estaban allí, incluso Narvi, que permanecía en una esquina, abrazado a su madre, quien conversaba con la menor de las hermanas norn.

—¿Crees que vendrán juntos? —preguntó continuando su conversación sobre Loki y Mayura.

—No. Ella recibió la invitación de Freyr y Loki le dio la libertad de elegir con quien ir, pues no tendría que ocuparse de sus deberes de niñera.

—Eso es extraño —comentó Sigyn— no parece el Loki de siempre.

—Escuché decir de Thor que Loki está pensando en sentar cabeza. ¿Tú crees que se haya enamorado de ella?

La mirada de Sigyn se endureció ligeramente y Narvi se dio cuenta, molestándose también.

Justo en ese momento, hizo su entrada la hermosa joven rubia, Freya, que venía acompañada por la persona que menos hubiera esperado. Su acompañante, el joven viudo, la llevaba prendida a su brazo, como si fuera lo más natural en ellos, como si no hubiera habido tiempo en el que no estuviesen juntos.

Detrás de ellos, Freyr venía acompañado por su mejor amiga, Urd, la hermana mayor de Skuld, y detrás, Mayura y Fenrir entraban como si fueran dos amigos de la misma edad, burlándose del protocolo de la fiesta.

Fenris la arrastró hacia donde estaban Narvi, Skuld y Sigyn, y después de un apresurado saludo arrastró a su amigo donde los demás niños.

—Creí que vendrías con Loki o con Freyr —dijo Skuld a su amiga pelirosada.

—No pude decidirme, así que lo mejor era venir con mi pequeño cómplice.

—Te has encariñado mucho con el niño, ¿no es cierto? —Sigyn sonreía con su habitual melancolía.

—Y con el padre también —insinuó Skuld provocando el sonrojo de la niñera, que se refugió en una copa de ponche que le habían repartido.

Con un corto silencio de separación, Sigyn se atrevió a preguntar en un suave tono de voz.

—¿Es cierto eso, Mayura?

—No —contestó apresurada e insegura—, no lo sé… yo…

—¿No lo sabes? Eso significa que…

—Te sientes atraída por él —concluyó Skuld.

—¿Y quién no? Pero es más que eso… y comienza a asustarme.

Las tres mujeres se apartaron a una mesa en un rincón, donde nadie escuchara su charla confidencial.

—¿Crees que te estás enamorando de Loki? —Skuld parecía divertida con el tema.

—Puede ser muy dulce cuando deja de lado sus intenciones de casanova.

—¿Y qué hay de Freyr? —Por su lado, Sigyn parecía turbada por la conversación.

—Siempre ha sido muy amable y atento… aunque a veces exagera.

—¿Lo amas? —insistió Skuld.

—No lo sé, no me había sentido nunca tan confundida por ahora. ¿Es acaso posible que ame a dos personas? Por otro lado… —Su mirada se entristeció— ¿Y si uno se enamorara una sola vez en la vida y nunca nadie pudiera llenar su lugar?

Sigyn se unió a su melancolía.

—Tonterías. Siempre hay segundas oportunidades —reclamó Skuld—, pero apresúrate a decidir o perderás la tuya.

La conversación se giró a un interrogatorio sobre sus citas con Freyr y las veladas con Loki hasta que se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Al encontrar la fuente de éste, se percataron que se trataba de Fenris, que tenía a otro niño tirado en el suelo y lo sometía con su propio peso, sujetándole las manos con fuerza para que no lo golpeara.

—¡Retráctate! —gritaba el pequeño Laufeyjarson.

—¡No lo haré! —respondió el otro chico, nada menos que uno de los herederos de Thor, Magni.

—¡Discúlpate con Narvi! —insistió.

—No me disculparé con el bastardo.

Fenris alzó su brazo para darle un puñetazo a Magni, pero fue detenido por la mano de su padre.

Sigyn ya abrazaba a su hijo y lo tranquilizaba, Fenris obedeció a regañadientes y dejó a Magni levantarse, quien corrió de inmediato con su madre y después de cruzar un par de palabras, ella le dio una bofetada. Thor no estaba muy lejos y al recibir a su lloriqueante hijo, hizo un gesto de desaprobación y lo sacó del salón, no sin antes disculparse con Sigyn, Narvi y Fenris.

—Estoy cansado que siempre pase lo mismo —refunfuñó Fenris cuando estaba entre los cuatro adultos y Narvi.

—¿Siempre, Fenris? ¿Eso es lo que sucede cada vez que visitas a Narvi? —interrogó Mayura.

Fenris se sobresaltó, había sido demasiado imprudente, pero ahora no podía hacer nada y tendría que contarles la realidad a todos. Cruzó la mirada con Narvi y él le hizo un gesto aprobatorio, abrazando de nuevo a su madre con más fuerza. Entonces, los cinco salieron del salón y usurparon una de las salitas de la enorme casa de Odín.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, hijo?

—Magni es un odioso. Cuando está perdiendo en nuestro juego siempre nos molesta con que Narvi es un bastardo y a mí mi padre no me quiere.

Loki se enfadó.

—Eso no es todo, ¿cierto, hijo? —intuyó Sigyn.

—Mamá… tú no estás enamorada de él, ¿o sí? —dijo refiriéndose a Loki.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a los niños.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar eso, querido?

—Magni siempre lo dijo, que Loki y tú habían estado enamorados.

—Pero te habías casado con mi mamá por mi culpa y por eso me detestabas —concluyó Fenris.

—Y tú, parecías tan triste hace un momento cuando… —Sigyn lo silenció suavemente, evitando que la delatara.

—Pero ahora sé que sólo era un mentiroso y quería obligarlo a que se callara.

Loki se sentía enfadado, culpable, confundido… pero la mano de Mayura sobre su hombro lo sacó de su trance mientras ella le susurraba.

—Abrace a su hijo, hable con él.

Asintió dándole la razón y se acercó al pequeño. Sigyn hizo algo similar con su hijo, abandonando la salita para tener una conversación en privado con él.

—Perdona, hijo. Mi forma de actuar te hizo pensar que lo que el Magni te decía era cierto… siento haberte causado tristeza tantos años —dijo Loki abrazándolo.

—Pero ya sé que no es verdad, porque ahora sé que me quieres de verdad, papá.

* * *

**N.A: **¿Después de tanto tiempo y tan cortito?

Lo siento, allí debía cortarlo.

Creo que ya me fui muy Ooc en este capítulo. Espero poder reencaminarlos, pero si no… qué vamos a hacerle.

Agradezco mil veces sus reviews. Son galletitas para mí.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Sentía que iba a volverse loco si tenía que seguir esperando en el pasillo. Nadie __le decía nada, todos estaban demasiado ocupados para notar la aprensión de la que era prisionero._

_Su único consuelo era que ella estaba a su lado, con la misma incertidumbre que él._

**LA CONQUISTA DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo 6**

Estuvo dando vueltas en su despacho toda la mañana. Era el día libre de Mayura y Fenris estaba en su clase de equitación. Podía ir a casa de Freya, pero no le apetecía demasiado.

Haberse acercado a ella fue una terrible idea, pero en su momento pareció que había sido la mejor de todas. Aún podía recordar la irritación que Mayura intentó disimular cuando llegó a cenar con ellos el primer día y que creyó identificar como celos.

Freya ocupó, sin preguntar, el lugar de honor que pertenecía a Fenris, a la derecha de Loki. El pequeño se mostró molesto, pero su padre le pidió con mucha paciencia que le cediera el asiento sólo por esa vez. Mayura le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego le pidió al pequeño que ocupara su asiento, a la izquierda de su padre.

Por la noche, cuando llegó a informarle que Fenris ya se había dormido, Loki pudo enfrentarla.

—¿Por qué estuvo tan callada durante la cena?

—¿De verdad quiere saberlo?

—Por favor, compláceme con la revelación de tus pensamientos —solicitó, seguro del efecto que la visita había causado en ella.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cree que es correcto poner a una desconocida sobre los derechos de su propio hijo?

Su confianza cayó en un precipicio. Después de todo, sólo se estaba preocupando por Fenris.

—A él no pareció molestarle —se excusó.

—No, claro que no. Fenris es un dulce, pero su relación ha sido muy inestable y la herida está aún abierta. Una gota de alcohol en una cortada no duele demasiado, pero causa escozor.

Era molesto admitir que ella tenía razón y que su plan le había salido completamente al contrario de lo que él deseaba. La siguiente vez que Freya llegó, él le indicó con cortesía que ese lugar estaba reservado para su hijo. Ella suplicó varias veces, pero al final fue Fenris quien decidió ceder el lugar. Mayura sonrió con satisfacción hacia Loki como señal de que había hecho lo correcto.

Pero con las visitas de Freya a la casa también se habían iniciado las visitas de Freyr, que con la excusa de cuidar a su "hermanita" solía acaparar la atención de la pelirosada niñera. Loki encontró la forma de vengarse por sus atinados comentarios.

—¿Cree que es correcto poner a un desconocido sobre sus obligaciones con mi hijo? —reclamó en broma. Ella bajó el rostro, abochornada por ser ella la reprendida en esta ocasión.

La venganza resultó de nuevo en su contra. Ahora Freyr se esforzaba por incluir a Fenris en todas sus actividades con Mayura y el pequeño parecía encantado con la atención.

Se enfureció sólo con recordarlo y cerró con fuerza el libro que sostenía en las manos sin saber en qué momento lo había tomado de donde quiera que hubiera estado antes.

Entonces oyó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos familiares.

No era hora de que regresara. Se suponía que iba a estar hasta el medio día con Freyr y luego iría a la casa de su padre. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Movido por la duda, salió de su despacho y la encontró.

—¿No fue a visitar a su padre?

Ella sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo divertido.

—Le pidieron que realizara un exorcismo en una casa del pueblo y dijo que iba a estar ocupado toda la tarde. Mi padre no puede olvidar sus viejas costumbres aún lejos de casa.

Loki también sonrió, compartiendo la alegría de su compañera.

—Aún no entiendo. ¿Cómo Freyr la dejó ir si sabía que no tendría que ver a su padre esta tarde?

Mayura se sonrojó. A veces odiaba que Loki fuera tan observador y deductivo.

—No le dije que no iría a ver a mi padre —confesó.

La satisfacción que Loki sintió en ese momento se vio opacada un segundo después, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y tras ella apareció el instructor de Fenris llevándolo en sus brazos.  
El niño estaba inconsciente.

–––––0–––––

Una hora había pasado desde aquel angustioso momento. Yamino y Hikari se habían encargado de llamar al doctor y de acomodar a Fenris en su cama. Mayura había estado muy ocupada intentando calmar a Loki y evitar que matara a golpes al pobre instructor que no había tenido culpa alguna en el accidente. Una abeja había asustado al caballo, que se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y dejó caer a Fenris sobre la húmeda tierra del prado donde practicaban. El terreno blando ayudó a que Fenris no sufriera ninguna herida y por un segundo parecía estar bien, pero entonces se desmayó.

Ahora estaba afuera de la habitación de su hijo y no le permitían entrar hasta que el doctor terminara su reconocimiento. Mayura lo acompañaba, dedicándole unas palabras de aliento a cada cuanto. Su mano estaba presta a colocarse sobre el hombro de Loki si éste volvía a entrar en pánico. Estaba muy agradecido con el destino que le había permitido tenerla a su lado en ese momento tan crucial. Jamás podría haber enfrentado todo eso él solo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó salir al doctor, un anciano de blanca cabellera y poblado bigote del mismo color. Las arrugas de su frente y sus gruesas gafas parecían reforzar la imagen de alguien experimentado en su oficio.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verlo?

—Él está bien. Tiene una pierna rota, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa en este momento.

—¿Qué es, doctor? —intervino Mayura.

—Aún no recupera el sentido. Parece que reacciona al dolor y sus pupilas reaccionan a la luz, pero no encuentro la explicación para que no despierte.

—¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Loki comenzaba a ponerse histérico.

—Sólo podemos esperar. El tiempo lo dirá todo.

Yamino acompañó al doctor a la puerta mientras Loki y Mayura entraban en la habitación del pequeño que descansaba tranquilamente entre su acostumbrado mar de almohadas, con la pierna reposando en alto sobre algunas que habían apilado. Loki se arrodilló junto a la cama, dudando en tocar al pequeño. Parecía tan frágil e indefenso y en muchos sentidos le recordaba la última vez que vio a Spica en su lecho, al nacer Fenris.

—Es tan pequeño —se quejó—. ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto?

—Va a estar bien, ya verá. No pierda la esperanza.

—Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme quieto. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, yo…

—Quizá…

Su titubeo sólo logró impacientarlo.

—¡Diga lo que sea! —exigió—. Antes de que me vuelva loco.

—Hable con él, cuéntele cualquier cosa, pero no deje de hablarle. No sé de cuánta ayuda sea, pero es mejor que estar sin hacer nada.

Loki asintió y comenzó a hablar con su hijo. Mayura salió un instante para pedirle a Yamino que trajera una silla para que él pudiera estar más cómodo. El detective se rehusó a abandonar a su hijo durante la cena e incluso insistió en quedarse la noche en vela. Mayura lo reemplazó sólo el tiempo necesario para que él recobrara algo de energía, pero fue menos de media hora. Continuó hablando hasta que se quedó dormido, sin abandonar su lugar junto a la cama de su hijo. La niñera les hacía compañía, dormitando en una vieja mecedora que había en el rincón de la habitación.

Se levantó en la madrugada para examinar al pequeño. Su cobertor se había resbalado, así que lo arregló cubriéndolo bien, pero Fenris reaccionó ante el movimiento.

—¿Mayura? —murmuró.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo te sientes? —prosiguió susurrando.

—Siento dolor. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te caíste y te rompiste la muñeca. Te golpeaste la cabeza y no despertabas… nos tenías muy preocupados, en especial a tu padre.

—¿Mi papá?

—Sí —respondió señalando a donde éste dormía. Por su posición en la silla parecía que de un momento a otro iba a caer al suelo—. No se separó de tu lado ni un segundo, todo el tiempo hablando contigo.

Al pequeño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Le dije que podría ser de ayuda. No sabes la angustia que sentía por no saber qué era lo que te estaba pasando. Nunca había visto a nadie tan preocupado como tu padre esta noche. Él te quiere mucho y creo que tenía miedo de perderte.

Como pudo, Fenris se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su padre, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Loki despertó sobresaltado, pero se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al comprender quién era el que lo abrazaba y correspondió al abrazo.

Mayura salió de la habitación para concederles privacidad. Al fin parecía que las heridas del pasado comenzaban a sanar en esa familia.

Aunque aún parecía haber un vacío.

—————0—————

Fenris tuvo que pasar algunos días en cama hasta que el dolor de su pierna disminuyó. Loki pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él y sólo salía para atender asuntos urgentes. Sin embargo, Freya llegó un día haciendo un aspaviento y reclamando la poca atención que Loki le prestaba. Yamino y Hikari intentaron hacerla comprender que el amo estaba con su hijo y no podía atenderlo, pero sus gritos llegaron hasta la habitación y a oídos de las tres personas que la ocupaban en ese momento: Fenris, Loki y Mayura.

—Creo que debería ir a despedirla gentilmente —protestó Loki.

—Ve con ella —sugirió Fenris, tragándose su desagrado—. Mayura me hará compañía.

—No me tardaré —prometió—, tú eres más importante para mí.

—No, de verdad… ve con ella —insistió.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Ya vete.

Loki se levantó, pero titubeó ante la puerta. Le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hijo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Fenris suspiró.

—Mayura… ¿tú crees que mi papá vaya a casarse con Freya?

Una punzada atravesó el corazón de Mayura, pero ella hizo lo posible por disimularlo.

—Aún es muy pronto para decirlo, pequeño. Aún es muy pronto…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Creyeron que había desaparecido? ¿Habían perdido las esperanzas de que continuara con ésta historia? ¿Creyeron que ésta sería otra historia abandonada como tantas que se encuentran en este sitio?

Yo sí lo pensé. Y cómo no, después de ocho meses.

Con dos historias originales y miles de ocupaciones llenando mi cerebro, lograr retomar el hilo que quería para esta historia fue mucho más difícil de lo que creí. Es difícil volver a retomar el ritmo de algo que se ha dejado por tanto tiempo, pero aquí está un capítulo recién salido del horno.

Si no me fallan los cálculos, a la historia le faltan tres o cuatro capítulos más… pero no me atrevo a hacer cálculos de cuanto demoraré en escribirlos, porque allí si fallaría demasiado. Así que solo les pido mucha paciencia y gracias por todos los comentarios y palabras de aliento que he recibido durante este tiempo, de verdad me motivan para seguir.

Por último, un espacio publicitario. Visiten mi blog musicandmuses(dot)wordpress(dot)com. En algún momento volveré a discutir sobre las canciones que me inspiran, pero por ahora estoy tomando prestadas las musas de alguien más.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Las cosas comenzarían a cambiar en la mansión. Loki ya estaba decidido._

**LA CONQUISTA DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo 7  
**

El remordimiento hizo que repentinamente los abuelos de Fenris decidieran que querían que su nieto pasara algunos días en su villa, por lo que enviaron su coche y le ordenaron al chofer que no regresara sin el pequeño. Al joven viudo no le gustaba la idea de separarse de su hijo estando tan reciente el accidente y Mayura tuvo que insistir en que era lo más normal del mundo que los abuelos desearan pasar una semana con el niño.  
De lo que Mayura no se había percatado era del tiempo libre que le quedaría sin Fenris en la mansión Laufeyjarson y, como parte de un maléfico plan, Loki insistió en que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones y quedarse en la casa como si el niño estuviera allí.  
Los primeros dos días no fueron tan malos. Loki estuvo ocupado con un caso y tuvo que salir de la comarca, por lo que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de Hikari y las otras chicas al servicio de su amo.  
Entrada ya la noche, cuando esperaban la llegada del viudo, los sorprendió la llegada de un mensajero que llevaba dos invitaciones dirigidas a Loki Laufeyjarson y Mayura Daidouji. Yamino se encargó de recibirlas, mas lo distrajo la llegada de su señor y no las entregó inmediatamente. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que pudo entregarlas.  
—¿Qué es esto, Yamino?  
—Un mensajero las trajo anoche. Disculpen mi olvido, no volverá a suceder.  
—No pasa nada —tranquilizó Loki mientras se disponía a abrir el sobre dirigido a él—. Es sólo una invitación a una fiesta, como las que abundan por aquí.  
Mayura ya había abierto su sobre y examinaba su contenido. En efecto, era una invitación para una fiesta, pero dos detalles perturbaron su tranquilidad.  
El organizador era nada más y nada menos que Freyr Kaitou.  
La fiesta era esa misma noche.  
Por alguna extraña razón, las invitaciones repentinas de su pretendiente comenzaban a ponerla cada vez más nerviosa. Aún pensaba en ello cuando Loki terminó de leer el contenido de su sobre y expresó a viva voz su pensamiento.  
—¡A quién se le ocurre organizar una fiesta y dar tan poco aviso a sus invitados! Hay que ver qué poco sabe ese Freyr de estas cosas de sociedad —añadió en tono despectivo.  
—No está bien que se exprese así —reprochó Mayura—. Es posible que haya habido alguna confusión y por eso las invitaciones se retrasaron. Freyr tuvo la gentileza de invitarnos y...  
—Freyr no me invitó —interrumpió. Que Mayura defendiera a su rival sólo había logrado que enfureciera y deseara tomar revancha de la ofensa que supuestamente ella le había proferido—. Y si va a defenderlo diciendo que pudo ser un descuido, le informo que Freya añadió con lujo de detalles las intenciones de su amigo de dejarme fuera de la celebración. Sin embargo, habiendo tenido que ayudarle a organizar la recepción en menos de 24 horas, lo menos que se merecía era tener el honor de invitarme. ¿Aún le parece gentil la forma de actuar de Freyr?  
—Sus razones tendría —contestó intentando defender su dignidad—. Lo que no soporto es que menosprecie a una persona que siempre me ha demostrado su generosidad y sus sinceros sentimientos. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que buscar algo para usar esta noche.

La rabia se disipó dos minutos después de que estuvieron separados. Loki no pudo más que darse un golpe en la frente por ser tan tonto. Si lo que deseaba hacer era que Mayura olvidara a Freyr, atacarlo no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Tendría que pensar muy bien sus próximos movimientos, porque su oponente ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.  
Mayura estaba frente a su limitado guardarropas, intentando deducir cómo convertir su único vestido de fiesta en otro que luciera completamente diferente al que había usado en la última fiesta a la que había sido invitada.  
—¿Y ahora qué hago? —murmuró para sí misma—. Quizá si reúno todos mis ahorros...  
Un ataque de conciencia le impidió continuar con el pensamiento. Sus ahorros eran para las medicinas de su padre, que, aunque estaba mucho mejor desde que estaban en aquel clima tan agradable de Asgard, aún necesitaba de algunos cuidados.  
Tendría que aparecer en la fiesta con el mismo vestido y así lo seguiría haciendo, porque no podía darse el lujo de comprarse otro a expensas de su padre.

————0—————

—¿De verdad crees que sea bueno intervenir? Yo aún tengo mis dudas sobre esto.  
—Lo sé, puede que nos estemos precipitando.  
—Tonterías. Si no hacemos algo, después será demasiado tarde.

—————0—————

Era ya casi la hora del almuerzo y Mayura no había salido de su habitación. Él estaba aguardando que ella se asomara en el pasillo para poder abordarla como por casualidad, pero ahora tendría que tragarse su orgullo y tocar a la puerta de la pelirosada.  
Demoró unos minutos en abrirle, mas no le asotó la puerta en la nariz como él había pensado que haría.  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó mientras intentaba ocultar con su cuerpo la vista de su habitación, cosa que era imposible al ser ella bastante más baja que Loki, así que pudo echar un vistazo al cuarto por encima de la cabeza de la chica.  
El mismo vestido que había llevado al cumpleaños de Heimdall estaba sobre la cama, junto con algunas otras prendas que no pudo distinguir en el corto tiempo que se permitió observar el interior.  
—Me preguntaba si está usted bien. No ha salido de allí en toda la mañana.  
—Tenía cosas qué hacer. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?  
—De hecho, me gustaría que me acompañara a mi despacho, ¿puede?  
Ella dudó, pero se deslizó con cuidado de la habitación y cerró detrás de ella. Loki sonrió triunfante por haber logrado que ella accediera a su petición y por la expectativa de lo que aguardaba en aquel lugar.  
Él se adelantó a abrirle la puerta cuando llegaron a la oficina y le ofreció asiento mientras él tomaba una gran caja blanca que había ocultado detrás del escritorio. Se la extendió con una sonrisa en su rostro, complacido por la perplejidad que ella mostraba en el suyo.  
—¿Qué es esto?  
—Ábralo y lo sabrá.  
La caja fue fácil de abrir. Dentro de ella había algo de una preciosa tela lavanda que destellaba dependiendo de cómo le pegara la luz. Él tomó la prenda de un extremo y la sacó de la caja, extendiéndola frente a ella.  
—Creo que es de su talla —añadió al revelar el hermoso vestido de hombros descubiertos. La falda era amplia hasta el piso, pero tenía una abertura sobre la pierna izquierda que casi llegaba a la cadera. Era lo más hermoso y atrevido que había visto en toda su vida y no sabía exactamente cómo tenía que reaccionar ante eso—. ¿No le gusta?  
—No es eso —se apresuró a aclarar—. Es precioso, pero por qué...  
—Supuse que necesitaría algo para usar esta noche y mandé a Yamino y Hikari al pueblo para conseguirle este vestido. ¿Estuvo mal?  
Ciertamente, nunca sabía qué era lo que Mayura interpretaba como halago o como ofensa, así que era mejor suavizar el terreno antes de que ella estallara en improperios por su atrevimiento. No imaginaba en qué estaban pensando Yamino y Hikari cuando compraron aquel vestido. Ella podía malinterpretar todo.  
Pero Mayura estaba conmovida. No se imaginó que Loki pudiera tener un detalle tan hermoso y que el vestido fuera tan atrevido no le importó tanto, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que habían tenido para conseguirlo.  
—No estuvo mal. Me encanta. —Su voz tembló un poco—. Muchas gracias.  
Verla tratar de contener su emoción fue un momento de especial satisfacción para Loki, aunque verla tan vulnerable le provocó el deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y volver a besar sus labios. Durante días había estado recordando con detalles la noche que le robó el único beso que había podido arrebatarle desde que se convirtió en niñera de Fenris y lo único que deseaba era poder repetirlo. Lo único que deseaba más que robarle un beso era que ella accediera a besarlo y eso, según lo que había logrado sonsacarle a Freya, lo colocaría bastante por delante de su rival.  
Aún estaba en medio de su embeleso cuando sintió como dos delgados y suaves brazos lo rodeaban y apretaban con toda su fuerza –que no era mucha– en un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento. Le hubiera gustado corresponder, pero aún sostenía el vestido entre sus manos y tampoco pudo librarse de su perplejidad a tiempo para soltar solo un lado de la prenda.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Tanto tiempo y sólo traigo esto? Sí, lo siento, perdón... Ahora que ya falta poco para el final del fic.

Perdón si no he respondido sus reviews, pero me dan mucho ánimo (y me crean remordimiento) al ver que aparecen en mi casilla de correo. Por eso es que me decidí a actualizar aunque sea con poco, por no dejar abandonado a quien me lee todavía.

Ahora verán lo que pasará... jeje.


	9. Capítulo 8

A pesar del corto aviso, todos los habitantes de Asgard estaban en aquella fiesta. Los únicos ausentes eran Mayura y Loki, que se habían hecho esperar. Tal y como todos lo imaginaron, llegaron juntos y Mayura lucía realmente hermosa en el vestido que Loki le habia mandado a comprar. Iba del brazo del casanova, con total confianza.  
Pero su compañía fue corta, ya que Freyr se acercó a saludarlos, asegurándose de apartar a Mayura para sí. Freya no se quedó atrás y pronto acaparó a Loki La galantería del anfitrión era desmedida y bastante asfixiante, así que Mayura le pidió que le trajera una bebida y en ese momento aprovechó a salir al jardín intentando escapar del bullicio y de la mirada de todos los asistentes. Loki había tenido la misma idea unos minutos antes y se encontraron bajo las ramas de una enredadera que cubría un corto pasillo.  
-¿Claustrofobia? -bromeó Loki.  
-Algo asi. Todas las miradas estaban sobre mi y me molestaba mucho.  
-Sí, me temo que yo tengo la culpa de eso -gruñó más para sí mismo, pero Mayura logró captar sus palabras.  
-¿Por qué lo dice?  
-Bueno, en primer lugar está su vestido. Le queda muy bien, demasiado podria decirse y es inevitable que capte la mirada de todos.  
Mayura se sonrojó, pero la oscuridad le permitía ocultarlo.  
-En segundo lugar -continuó Loki-, nos hemos convertido en el chisme de moda de Asgard. Claro, soy su fuente favorita de chismes.  
-¿Chisme? ¿Qué chisme?  
-¿En verdad no lo sabe?  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-La versión más aceptada es que yo estoy intentando quitarle su chica a Freyr y al mismo tiempo intento seducir a Freya. Es su versión preferida, donde yo soy el único villano.  
-¡Qué infames!  
Loki rió.  
-Creí que estaria de acuerdo con ellos.  
-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?  
-No están del todo equivocados -admitió.  
-¿No?  
-Sí intento quitarle su chica a Freyr.  
-Yo no soy la chica de Freyr.  
-Pero tampoco acepta estar conmigo.  
-Yo... no puedo aceptar a nadie.  
-Es por Koutaro, ¿no es cierto? Aún está enamorada de él.  
No respondió.  
-¿Por qué no está a su lado si tanto lo ama?  
-No puedo. Él... murió hace dos años.  
-Lo siento, yo no... no lo imaginé.  
Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin poder evitarlo. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos para ahogar los sollozos, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un cálido abrazo que la envolvía con suavidad, sin intenciones ocultas, sólo con el ánimo de brindarle apoyo.  
Poder desahogarse después de tanto tiempo fue confortante, pero no tenía deseos de regresar a la fiesta con los ojos rojos y el maquillaje arruinado. Loki le ofreció marcharse sin que nadie lo notara, pidieron su coche y regresaron a la mansión Laufeyjarson.  
Aún era temprano, pero los empleados habían aprovechado para marcharse a sus habitaciones antes de lo acostumbrado, lo que obligó a los recién llegados a servirse ellos mismos una ligera cena y Loki aprovechó a servir una botella de su mejor vino para acompañarla.  
La charla demoró lo suficiente para acabarse una botella más. Mayura, poco acostumbrada al licor, comenzó a quedarse dormida sobre la mesa. Loki decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a su habitación antes de que quedara completamente inconsciente, pero ella casi no podía mantenerse en pie así que no tuvo otro remedio más que llevarla en brazos.  
-Usted es muy amable, si tan sólo no fuera tan coqueto.  
Loki rió.  
-¿Cómo sabe que soy tan coqueto?  
-Me lo ha mostrado desde el momento en que lo conocí. Aunque ya lo sabía de antes.  
-Porque los demás le dijeron.  
-Sí, pero usted me lo comprobó en esa fiesta. Desde el principio con esos aires de seductor consumado.  
-No funcionaron con usted.  
-Vaya que fue difícil resistirme.  
Decidió guardar silencio antes de que la niñera dijera algo de lo que luego se avergonzara.  
-Pero tiene un gran corazón. Creo que los demás lo juzgan con demasiada dureza.  
Llegaron al cuarto y Loki la depositó sobre la cama. Se disponia a marcharse, pero ella no se soltó de su cuello y cayó por el impulso, quedando su rostro a escasos milímetros del de ella. Deseaba besarla y ella deseaba lo mismo, pues fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y unió sus labios con ímpetu, jugando seductoramente.  
Pero él se separó y dió un par de pasos lejos de la cama.  
-No sabe cuanto he deseado esto, pero le hice una promesa a Fenris.  
Y sin decir nada más, dejó la habitación. 


End file.
